Karkitty Nip
by Karhien
Summary: Karkat is that fucking typical new kid that just had to fucking move in to a new house and new school. However, his first ever meeting with his first friend in the fucking school is actually her fucking pouncing right at him… Perhaps Karkat can finally experience more about friendship as well as… other things… Hikaru's Birthday Present.


**Happy birthday Karu-chan! Hopefully you like it. **

**Here's another one-shot for you! All of this is for you! And thanks for helping me make this fanfiction. :D**

**It seriously took me some time to make this for you, even though I'm pretty sure that it isn't exactly the best…:/**

**I wrote about 30 pages and it took a whole lot of time for me to write it so hopefully that's something. I first wanted this to be a bit of slice of life with romance but there's rarely any romance than I thought… But it does have KarNep, what Hikaru truly wants. That pairing as well as DaveJohn and Rosemary is on here too. :) **

**Though, I just can't believe how much I wrote "fuck" in here… I don't curse…I'm like a complete pansy when it comes to cursing… Also, I am pretty sure I made the characters a bit OOC…damn it…**

**But all in all, here's your birthday present, Karu-chan. :33**

* * *

Karkat Vantas has a two-word definition for him: a crabby douchebag.

Yes, he knows he shouts about fucking everything and barely smiles, let alone shows really any positive emotions or rather any emotions other than anger. Thus causing many people to avoid him…or bully him. Sure he may look like someone who would explode at the first sign but he isn't. He took all teasing and the talking behind his back and simply brushes the fuck over his shoulder because fuck them, he has insults that could make sailors blush. He could handle it.

Well, that is until the bullying got more advanced and extreme…

Disgusting items are put in his locker, the popular one being old, stinky shoes with moss actually growing on them, fucking bastards. But fuck them, he doesn't fucking need his locker that much. He also doesn't need his backpack when some douche cut it open on the bottom, he'll just use fucking duct tape. He also doesn't use shoes or clothes when he can't find them at all after PE where he wears the rest of the school day. He also doesn't use those fucking paper taped on his back, always having simple insults written on. And he definitely doesn't use his fucking temper when people shove him either to lockers or the ground that that seriously needs cleaning if he actually could taste the filthy dirt on his tongue.

But he indeed used his temper when a gang of brainless douchebag dickheads came up to him afterschool and try to beat him up. However, short as he may be, Karkat could fight. Sure he's outnumbered but he indeed kicked ass and is sure he knocked a few teeth from one guy who was most likely the leader. Of course Karkat had life being a complete fucked up bitch and a teacher sees them, especially Karkat beating the shit out of someone, who had a black eye and a bloody nose.

At the end, Karkat and the fucking gang got expelled. His father took it very well since he was actually going to move for his job but he still chided him for fighting. His older brother… Oh fucking God…

Karkat would only hope that he didn't have to hear another year-long rant from Kankri…

All Karkat knows that he's moving the fuck out of the state and the fucked up school he had and into another fucked up school that he doesn't know. Karkat doesn't care. He's an angry loner and he always will be an angry loner. He'll still watch his romcoms and spend his time on his computer and that's about fucking it.

So when he had to go to school once again…

He didn't suspect this for his first day back…

Karkat wakes up like normal, AKA grumpy as fucking shit. He didn't get extra minutes of sleep due to Kankri being his extra alarm clock, this one not shutting up when it's supposed to. Karkat had almost thrown his alarm clock at Kankri if it weren't for his father yelling for him to get breakfast already and threaten him to not be late for school. So Karkat, all grumpy and shit, had got ready for school that he's sure as hell doesn't want to go. He had to kick Kankri out because there's no way he's going to let his ranting brother witness him change.

He had his dark brown (really, it looks like dirt even if it's washed and cleaned) hoodie on with his astrological sign on the front, Cancer. He glares at the symbol imprinted at his hoodie, it's simply gray, faded, and cracked a lot but it's still there. Karkat has a bit of hatred towards his sign due to insults. Karkat is sure the sign said that he's cancer to life and the universe.

He both signs and groans. Karkat shouldn't think of this shit since he'll get plenty of those in the new school anyway. That as well as the astrological sign is least of his fucking worries when it comes to insults.

His looks, for example, is fucking horrible. He's way shorter than average, had a messy black rat's nest as hair, is pale as fuck, had weird fucking red-brown eyes, and the list goes fucking on. And his attitude and personality is the worst there is. But it's not like Karkat needs to have friends anyway, no one wants to be friends with him anyway.

Of course Karkat ate his breakfast as he was fucking told and had a so-called "pep talk" from his father to behave and that he's special and all that shit. Karkat half-listens to it and inwardly thanks he isn't having a "pep talk" from Kankri. He brushes his teeth and curses loudly as the brush actually gets stuck in his hair. He cracks his neck and takes a deep sigh as he readies himself for the useless but annoying torture.

Well, here's goes fucking nothing…

He gets into the shotgun seat in Kankri's car as Kankri does final checks on his clothes. Karkat rolls his eyes and wait as Kankri checks himself for the 60th _fucking_ time and actually gets in the car and _drives_. Well, at least Karkat can take a fucking nap as Kankri listens to his stupid fucking talk shows…

* * *

"Well Vantas… and Vantas, here's your schedule for the rest of the school year. You can go navigate your class now as school hasn't started yet. Hope you'll enjoy your time here."

Karkat rolls his eyes and scoffs. Yeah fucking right that he'll enjoy more fucking bullying!

Of course Karkat just gets out the fucking front office while Kankri is starting to "talk" to the lady. There's no way he's going to class. He even didn't want to see his stupid and useless locker, empty for now. However Karkat didn't want to get out of school. Escaping and running away has always been the coward's way and never truly did anything except making you like a coward. That and he promised his father to stay at school…

So he just walks. He walks out of the office as he left Kankri there. He walks into the sidewalk and just walks. He walks to one side of the school but he doesn't know, he's just looking and glaring at his feet as they appear and disappear again and again… He walks and walks until he sees not the stone hard and cold cement blocks and dirt. He stops walking. He then…just stares. He didn't know how much he had been walking, for he is still tired even after the nap. He just walked.

And now, he's looking at dirt and his senses soon pick up. His ears soon hear birds, early as they can be, flying and both chirping and singing quite elegantly and no so annoyingly. However, he does hear the cawing of one crow but it didn't sound of harsh laughing or the mocking teases and spiteful sneers that crows and ravens would usually make… He could feel a small breeze on the only unclothed part of his body, his face. This breeze is like a true caring person for it felt like a gentle and soft touch, papping him perhaps. With the breeze, he could smell a chorus of scents. Most of them being flowers as if a shop of fresh bouquets that Karkat once visited. There were also other scents, like a hint of mist as well as other herbs that give that unique scent of theirs. Finally, after looking at the dirt ground, Karkat looks up to see… a garden.

Yeah, Karkat shouldn't be fucking surprised that it's a garden but back when people criticized him and put moldy old shoes in his locker, there was no such thing as a garden or even anything living other than human in school. Back then, there was only stone, cement, and steel drenched in old paint. It symbolized what it is, dead. But this garden is lively, beautiful, and it actually warms his heart…

Flowers, whether bloomed or still in a bud, were all around the leafy green background. Various types of familiar flowers are seen. There were tulips, petunias, carnations, daisies, sunflowers, and roses. There are even flowers that look foreign and out of the country, both overshadowing yet complimenting the common looking flowers. And there are flowers everywhere! There are flowers on stones, on the benches, on those tall sticks, on the gates, and like what Karkat said, they're fucking everywhere.

Just because it warms his heart and is fucking decently fascinating, Karkat soon walks into the garden and finally getting deeper into it. Scents and aromas fill his nose and hugs as bright and dark colors mix with the green. A few bees here and there, all busy with flowers and not the angry-looking student looking around.

Karkat may yell out every curses and cusses in the whole world and is indeed crabby, he can't help but be fascinated by the garden. It's like he lived in a dark gray world and the garden is–

Wait, what's that scent…? It smells… well, Karkat doesn't fucking know!

Like how he entered the garden, Karkat just goes straight to the scent. This time, he is using his nose. Luckily this scent or aroma or whatever it is has itself strong and perhaps even overwhelming that no one could miss it. Step by step, Karkat gets closer to it.

Whatever this is, as overwhelming as it may be with the wind, is rather relaxing really…

Karkat hasn't felt this relaxed for…such a long time… Perhaps he is actually relaxed for the very first time in his fucked up life… He had always been an outsider, a "mutant" perhaps, in school. He had an annoying big brother that won't shut up about anything and never truly listens to his problems. He never knows how to exactly communicate with people and those that actually talk to him, he usually yells at them. He always and will have a –FUCK!

Okay, relaxation is fucking over since something just fucking hit him right to the fucking ground. Karkat had all the air out of him when his back fucking collides with the fucking dirt ground, most likely fully filthy in the back now… But what the fuck! Seriously, he had been so fucking relaxed and shit! What the fuck hit him and–

"AC has pounced her purr-ey successfully and sees what she has cat-tured… AC sees that her purr-ey is a total stranger and look really, really angry…"

"What. The. Fucking. Hell!" Karkat yells out, completely chocked and angry. "Who in the name of _fuck_ would fucking attack a defenseless bystander like they're fucking grub to pass ass cats!"

Finally after shouting that sentence, Karkat both glares and examines the attacker who has her hands on his shoulders and is actually sitting on his damn stomach. Yup, it's definitely a girl… Perhaps a girl that's even shorter than Karkat… But then there's her looks…

He first sees her eyes, green. Yup they're definitely green. Though Karkat makes a blunt examination on her eyes, he appreciates green eyes. They are rare. There's that and he fucking sucks at being descriptive except at cursing at people. She had tanner skin compared to the pale dead skin that Karkat has with not much showing with that dark green jacket of hers. The hat is obviously blue with weird extra fabric that looks like animal ears and in a way, it looks like some mutated beanie. Strangely, her mouth is forming that fucking weird cat smile which was strange since Karkat just yelled at her…

Finally she actually gets the fuck off of him and –…the fuck! Is that a blue tail?!

"AC gets off her purr-ey and apologizes her behavior. I'm sorry, mister stranger sir."

Karkat then looks at this fucking weird girl and raises an eyebrow. Did she just apologized to him…?

Nobody except for his father and sometimes Kankri would apologize to him. I mean, who would apologize to him? Those that are afraid of him would say nothing and run the fuck away and those that weren't…

Now the girl is actually putting out her fucking hand as if she truly wants to pull Karkat up to his feet… She had though dirty gloves that Karkat bet that she was, somehow for some reason, working at the garden. Karkat could feel the leather and dirt as he actually accept and grab onto the glove. Almost at ease, she pulls him up… She still had that weird catty smile on her…

"Oh! You must be the new kid I've heard! My meow-m is a huge fan of your dad's work! Sometimes I tease her that she's like a disciple to him! My name is Nepeta by the way! Can we purr-haps be fur-ends?"

Karkat can't help but look at Nepeta move… Was she mentally retarded…? She actually wants to be Karkat's friend…? Seriously, why would this girl want to be friends with him…? What the fuck is he supposed to fucking do?!

He couldn't exactly refuse since really, this is the only fucking person who would actually fucking want to be his fucking friend and the first to actually show some fucking kindness to him… However, Karkat can't help but think about how this girl is fucking crazy! Seriously, who would exactly attack someone and act like it's fucking nothing?! And the girl just keeps smiling even after Karkat just yelled at her… …But Karkat remembers what his father had said to him and…

"Alright, fucking fine, I'll be your fucking ass friend…" Karkat grumbles, hoping to fuck that he actually makes a right choice for this… He could never fucking hit girls… Though he wants to since this one is annoyingly squealing his fucking ears off…

"Oh this is purr-fect! I just love making new fur-ends! I think Equius will really like you too! He is so picky about e-furry-thing! I hope you like the garden too! Our agriculture and botany classes and club have been taking care of it! I especially! I even have my favorite herb here! Catnip!"

It seems she said all of this cheerfully and strangely what seemed to be all in one breathe while she has two of her hands shaking up and down at one of Karkat's fucking arm. Goddamn it! It feels like she's using his arm as some messed up jump rope! Seriously, how fucking strong is this girl?! She's even shorter than him and is stronger than him as well! But before Karkat could question more that fucking _thing_ rings.

"Oh! That's the warning bell! Come on fur-end! We better get to school! Equius will fur-ious if I get late again!" Immediately after saying this, Karkat now has to suffer a fucking one-arm pull rollercoaster while the crazy, cat hat wearing is oblivious to the cursing screams of Karkat.

* * *

"Class, this is a new student, Karkat Vantas. Please give your best welcome to him."

Karkat just glares at the whole class, seriously not giving a fuck about the responded greetings. And it doesn't have to do with the embarrassment that Karkat had to face when a crazy girl named Nepeta pulled him straight to his class…

"Karkat, will you sit with John and Terezi there? It's the empty seat on the edge and John is waving–"

"Yeah, I found him." Karkat interrupts, moving quick and straight to the seat.

Karkat could actually feel the glare on the teacher as he actually had the fucking balls to interrupt the teacher. He has fucking experience with the bullying type… Just show no fucking fear or behavior, they will easily quit you and leave you the fuck alone.

This John dude look completely like a dork. He had big glasses, messy hair that looks somehow identical to his in a way and buckteeth. The girl named Terezi is…well…she's actually licking something… What the fuck is wrong with this school… Seriously, is there something wrong with the girls they have here? She is also wearing fucking weird red shades and a stick next to her.

"Hey, dude," Karkat looks up and sees blue eyes looking at him. "If you need help with class, you can always ask me anything."

Karkat just stares at this John guy. Is he being serious? Seriously, what's going on in this school…?

All Karkat wants to fucking to do is read his fucking book…

"For today, we will be doing a group assignment for a few days. As always, please work with your groups and no horse playing for a _certain_ few people here."

…Great…

Just fucking great...

* * *

Karkat already hates this school.

Sure there's no one bumping him to the lockers or putting shitty shoes in his locker but still hates it.

Karkat looked like a complete retard in the group assignment in Biology. The chick named Terezi turned out to be blind and that's why she was wearing red shades, not because it's a fashion sense. So Karkat felt like a complete asshole when he yelled out if she was blind… It turns out she's okay with being blind and all but still… Karkat had experience of being fucking looked down on and insulted… John pretty much knows all the answers and did most of the work while Karkat hears the cackling and licking of Terezi and feels the fucking stares of the teacher. Fuck, it's not his fucking fault that he understands two shits about Biology.

In second class, Karkat had to see the crazy girl that is Nepeta waving at him. Karkat's heart just had to warm up a little from that stupid movement. No one has ever did that to Karkat… But his mind has been hit by the fucking damn bitch that is reality and thinks that she's probably doing this just to prank him in the end, another type of bullying that Karkat hasn't experienced yet. He would rather have the open bullying than the stupid, fictional hope of finally having a friend.

It turns out that since the teacher blindly fucking sees that the two "know" each other, it would be oh-so fucking damn wonderful idea for Karkat to sit next with her. Nepeta squeals in fucking annoying joy at this. Karkat tries to shout inside for his heart to stop smelling up in what could be happiness for he is _not_ going to be tricked with false hope.

However, Karkat already suspects that there's no way he's going to heaven or some shitty part of Garden of Eden. So that's why he isn't surprised when some guy is glaring at him. What he is surprised and shocked about is the guy that's glaring at him is a fucking goddamn muscle beast.

Seriously, this guy has fucking muscles that would snap his worthless piece of body shit in half with those arms of his. Has this guy been working since he was an ugly pink monkey baby? Karkat is sure he has actually ripped off his sleeves off or he's simply wearing a black wife-beater with a weird looking blue arrow on him. He had black hair that reaches almost to his big and burly shoulders and somehow looks way too well-groomed for a muscled guy like him… Karkat couldn't see a damn shit ton of fuck of his eyes since some shitty shades are hiding them. And boy were those fucking shitty shades, there's cracks everywhere!

Karkat looks away from the muscled man's glare and just stares at the shiny desk compared to what he had in school. This one seems to have no scratched words carved by either knives or sharp mechanical pencils with incredibly poor grammar that fucking kindergarteners could do better. And there's nothing–…except for a folded-up green paper note on the desk…

Karkat rolls his eyes on this. Oh great… Oh fucking great… Already noted insults have come to his desk… It won't be fucking long till the moldy shoes get shoved in his looker. Karkat picks it up and begins to unfold it, ready for what stupid and uncreative insults are written in the scrap piece of paper and…

**Sorry about Equius, Karkat. He can be really stupid and overpurrtective. **

**Please don't worry about him, I'll talk to Equius about his behavior. **

**I hope we're still supurr dupurr furends still. **

–**Nepeta :33**

Karkat looks at the note and rereads it… Then he reveals it again… then he looks at the back of it…then he looks at the front… No insults, there are no insults in the note at all…

Karkat then looks at the girl known as Nepeta as she looks in the eyes and both smiles and waves at Karkat. He quickly looks away and his goddamn cheeks are fucking burning up. Fuck, his cheeks shouldn't blush! Seriously, he shouldn't have false hope like those foolish fucking girls in some of his treasured romcoms. Sure, most of their love interests get their trust back and there's a nice or okay happy ending but this is fucking reality.

Karkat looks back at Nepeta, she's now writing something. She still had that weird catty smile on while she's wearing that weird blue hat…

Could she really mean what she wrote on the note…? She didn't look like someone who would want to harm people but looks are always fucking deceiving… Karkat just puts the note in his pocket, he actually likes the note. At least he can keep a note that doesn't have insults…

There are barely any lessons in this class anyway and all Karkat had to do is write some stupid essay about some fucking stupid topic about stupid teenage problem about having phones or whatever. Karkat pretty much rant and cuss in his essay that he's pretty sure he's going to get a talk from the teacher. He pretty much had his first word as "fuck" on the useless essay. Karkat seriously doesn't give a fuck about the use of useless shitty cellphones and how students should get or not get smart phones with their fucked up apps.

Unlike that brother of his, Karkat completes the essay as brief as he can while getting a good grade and all. Seriously, that was all the assignment was there and pretty every student, even the complete and utter idiots, complete the useless essay assignment. Soon enough, everyone is being a mindless douche by either chatting their fucked up face off or bleeding this useless fingers off as they play with their so-called smartphones. Karkat did the more educated way, read a goddamn book. Seriously, while those guys waste their times doing stuff that will waste the useless piece of brain of theirs, Karkat will keep his brain alive and working by actually reading. And it's a rather nice novel too…

"Oh! Is that a romance novel, Karkat?" Fuck!

Karkat immediately shuts his book and looks at the fucking voice who has been reading over his fucking shoulder and –Oh, it's the crazy girl Nepeta…smiling still with that stupid, weird cat grin…

"Is that the new book for the series, "Why Love Hikaru"? I didn't think it was yet published! It's a good story, isn't it! I love the purr-tagonist Hikaru! She sounds like the purr-fect fur-end to draw pictures with!"

Karkat raises an eyebrow at the still smiling girl who's wearing a weird animal hat. Did she actually know the series? Well, Hikaru is a talented drawer, especially with drawing dragons. She is a shy yet unique girl that is quite likeable that maybe Karkat might actually give her a chance to be his friend if she wants him to be and if she was actually real. But that could just be a coincidence, Hikaru being a drawer and protagonist can be found in the summary…

"Hikaru is quite… the exquisite character…" Holy shit! Karkat turns around and –Holy fuck! It's that over-muscled beast with the fuck crap cracked shades! Great, the guy has that fucking raspy and creepy voice but… in a weird ass fuck way, it actually sounds gentleman-like…

"Oh yes! Karkat, this is Equius! He's my best fur-end fur-ever! _Also_…_Equius_, your apology _fur_ Karkat."

The over-muscled human beast known as Equius brings one of his way too muscled arms up and rubs his neck as if…he was fucking ashamed?!

"Yes… Nepeta has spoken to me about my… _vulgar_ behavior upon just meeting you… I give you my deepest and most sincere apology for such…unnecessary behavior that is awful of me to do… I hope you find it inside of you to forgive such… _crude_ behavior…"

Karkat just stares wide-eyed at this. He is actually apologizing to him?! Here is someone who is actually saying sorry for glaring at him. Seriously, it's simply fucking glaring at him and not eve a whisper of insult or action of distaste like spitting spitballs or putting out their foot out as if they think they could actually trip Karkat while he simply sees and crushes the offender. Hell, this apology is like some fucked up way of apologizing to a guy for simply looking at them for a second. Karkat just looks away, continues to read, and grumbles that he accepts the stupid apology…

It went in a weird ass blur as it simply started with Karkat minding his own fucking business and continue to read his book, not noticing two seats soon moved to his desk. Karkat tries to ignore the chattering and commenting Nepeta as she tells how much she likes the story and how "purr-fect" it was and how she couldn't wait to read it herself. So what if Karkat made a few comments back to her, explaining a few points she actually missed in the previous books of how Hikaru's character development rise and her romances with each love interest… Karkat things he actually comment or rant more than he should when Equius made an invalid opinion of saying her family works in a restaurant while the correct answer is that her family _owns_ the restaurant.

Karkat didn't know what had happened but somehow…he began to have a conversation with people that aren't blood-related or related at all! Perhaps it began when Nepeta actually commented about wanting to go to Sushi Tomi, the restaurant Hikaru's family owns, and eating all the authentic sushi she could eat… Or when Equius says something about comparing with Hikaru of being a drawer, except he drew primarily horses, not dragons… Or maybe it was when Karkat rant about Hikaru actually updating her stories and actually drawing more since she's becoming way too fucked up busy not to… Karkat didn't know but he's definitely sure that he's actually stepping on real fucking thin ice by doing what he's doing, talking to people and actually making friends.

Sure, a simple conversation doesn't immediately make friends but this is past how close Karkat let non-family members get.

It is interesting enough that Karkat actually had a long conversation and didn't want to rip his ears off as it goes fucking on and on. Perhaps it's because this isn't a typical conversation with Kankri and some stupid subject like "privileges" or fuck shit like that. But still, Karkat is surprised that he found out the conversation was long since the bell rings.

Seriously, this may have not been even one-fourth length of Kankri's typical rants, for it's still a fucking long conversation for Karkat. Even if Equius had rant too many times of Karkat's "lewd" language, Karkat actually…likes the conversation…

Interesting enough, Karkat actually has another class with Nepeta that's actually next.

Luckily, Nepeta the crazy cat girl didn't fucking pull Karkat like she did previously to take him to first class. Luckily the third class is actually near and she just simply guides Karkat while still talking to him. She just tells about stuff that Karkat can't really judge like hunting or cats or how claws are her favorite weapon to use.

Karkat thinks the last thing that she said is actually suggesting another conversation, this time while drinking so-called catmint tea to fully relax and talk. It's pretty much the last thing she says since some douchebag put his fucking arms around Karkat's waist and squeezes him.

Of course, Karkat would fucking panic, yell, and strangle all of the same time because really, the only thing this action reminds him is someone trying to hold him down so others could try to take a shot on punching him. Karkat didn't care if he was making a fucking scene or how hard he was going as he jabs hard as he can with his elbow onto the culprit's gut, he fucking wants to get out the fucking grip.

Karkat feels the arms finally off of him and hears a curse groan from the culprit. Karkat was ready to turn around and punch right in the asshole's sucker till someone interrupted him…

"Mister Vantas! What are you doing on committing violence on Mister Strider!" Fuck, it's a teacher… And it's a pissed off teacher as well! "In what excuse do you have for yourself for openly committing violence in the hallways! Answer me Mister Vantas!" And it's the stupid Biology teacher as well, fuck… "Well! I'm waiting!"

Shit, Karkat seriously didn't want to go to the office, especially on the first he got back to school. Karkat had promised his father to fucking behave. Karkat actually cares about what his father actually thinks and believes of him and if Karkat is now sent to the office just before third class… Fuck…

"Karkat here isn't very okay with touching people!" Wait…what? Is that crazy cat girl known as Nepeta is actually standing up for him…? "It's true! Karkat can't help but react that way!"

Perhaps Karkat's heart actually warms up from this action. Maybe she isn't really that deceiving or isn't trying to bully or prank Karkat at all and actually…wants to be his friend…

However, the teacher didn't look one shit convinced…

"And may I ask _why_ Mister Vantas is not okay with touching, Miss Leijon?"

Then another fucking miracle happened…

"Well miss, I can fully explain exactly why Karkat is completely uncomfortable with touching." …It's John…the dorky nerd in Biology…he's also defending him! "You should know about phobias and Karkat here has a phobia of touching…"

Karkat didn't hear two shit of the somehow convincing blabber that John is making as Karkat somehow had a touching phobia and still trying to fucking progress that two fucking people actually fucking stand up for him!

Seriously, there must be something wrong with this school if people are actually standing up for him in Karkat's view. But doesn't stop Karkat's heart from warming up for the actual kindness they are actually doing actually for fucking him… And it actually gets fucking better as the teacher is actually fucking convinced by what seemed mumbo-fucking-jumbo that's coming out of John's mouth…

It turns out, Karkat just gets a fucking warning from the teacher and that's fucking it!

"Yo," Karkat finally turns around to see the culprit who was stupid enough to put his arms around Karkat and first thing he sees is stupid shades and blond fucking hair. "Are we cool with the whole gut busting show seen for all viewers or what?"

Karkat just glares at the culprit. This douchebag looks like a fucked up mixture of an insufferable prick and a cool kid wannabe douchebag. Weird blond hair, pale albino-like skin, wearing too much fucking red, and is holding out a fist for a stupid fucking fist-bump than a fucking normal handshake, this is the type of people Karkat absolutely despises. Karkat just shoves the guy out of his way and gets inside of his class. He absolutely doesn't want to socialize with fucking asshats like him.

"Wow, rude." Karkat hears from the fucking douchebag himself. Karkat is extremely tempted to roll his eyes on that. He seriously doesn't give a fuck that he's rude on mister douchebag prick himself. As much as his shitty heart is warmed by cheese shit, it won't make a flipping fuck change on making him "nice".

Great, it turns out that Karkat's third class is art class, something that Karkat doesn't give two shits about. But what the fuck, Karkat doesn't give a fuck. Karkat is just walks in and really not looking at anything much. He'll be walking to the seat that's in the back row. But before Karkat could even try to walk to the back row empty seat, someone very familiar who is getting quite annoying is now pulling him to sit with her. Great… Well, Karkat will just have to follow her since she did stood up for him…

"Don't worry Karkat! Dave didn't mean to claw-se harm to you! He must have thought you were John! You guys do look a bit alike with your hair and all!" It seems Nepeta is actually trying to reassure Karkat. Goddamn it… his stupid cheeks won't stop blushing.

"So, what the fuck was that anyway?" Karkat asks, glaring at the douchebag known as Dave who is now talking to a rather laughing John. "What in the names of seven fucking hells is Dave going to do with John anyway? You know, before I ram my elbow to his mushy gut."

"Oh it's simple Karkat! Dave is just giving John a so-called "best bro hug" in his words, not mine! Dave and John are the best friends in the world and been friends for a really long time!"

Karkat looks back to see Dave and John now hugging like it is actually fucking normal. Well…

"But I actually let you on a little secret, I totally ship them together." Wait, what?!

Karkat swiftly turns his head to look at the crazy cat girl that's Nepeta and her now enlarged cat smile. What exactly does she fucking mean by "shipping"?!

* * *

It turns out that in art class, Karkat found out both a project was due and Terezi is there, licking at her doodles and pictures. It also turns out that Nepeta is now Karkat's partner in the project. She explains it is okay and she was doing this solo her whole life in class, her messed up words, not Karkat's.

Karkat just watches her drawing in a rather big poster already with pencil drawn and some painted cats and plenty of nature. As Karkat looks at it, he can't help but know Nepeta is actually good with drawing… And while Nepeta is actually quiet and drawing, Karkat can't help but soon look at the other students in this class. Terezi is cackling about something and has primarily red crayons, markers and pencils on her table and she's also doing solo… There's Dave and John both talking to each other than drawing. They really seem to be a couple than friends…

And after that class, Karkat goes by himself to fourth class since Nepeta's is way too far and she had to run as fast as she can, leaving Karkat on his own. Karkat is just luckily that Terezi actually had the same fourth class with her. It turns out this school actually has an elevator for those who "need" it. Terezi told him that she just likes riding the elevator since it's so red inside. This had left a fucking awkward moment as Karkat just stands and looks at the cackling Terezi as she closely sniffs the red carpet walls of the elevator…

Fourth class is fucking okay since there's actually peace and quiet as there's actually people who want to actually graduate and get a good goddamn job… Karkat meets another douchebag named Sollux who's in summary, an Asian with a lisp and a weird type of shades that Karkat can't help but be reminded of 3D glasses. The two actually fight but all in vocals and no one got fucking hurt. It turns out Sollux in the end hacked Karkat's computer and left the class with a smirk.

Fifth class, he "surprisingly" meets another douche. He's the stupid hipster kind who had dyed his brown hair too many times with so-called blond highlights and finishes the horrible fucking trash mess with a part of the center of his head dyed fully in purple! The fuck! He's also an asshole prick with the way he acts and his fucking accent is fucked up weird. He's Eridan Ampora and Karkat wants to shove a shit snake down his fucking throat and fucking choke him.

Sixth class, Karkat actually goes back to the garden and is actually greeted with waving hands of both John and Nepeta. Karkat tries not to blush and looks away from the horrible, hellish embarrassment. It is actually fucking good class since Karkat can use his anger to pull all those pesky fucking weeds, sometimes he actually fucking imagines he's pulling the douche known as Eridan's head off his body while doing it. He also meets some fucked up druggie called Gamzee who has his face painted like a clown with white and gray makeup and is eating weird herb pies. The fucking clown shit actually wants Karkat to be his friend and specifically, his _best_ friend. All Karkat did is actually yelling at him to get his fat ass off the ground and command him to do work…

Then finally there's seventh class and Karkat had fucking found out Gamzee is in another class. Karkat also finds out that his father has to overwork as well as Kankri entering a club by text messages. He also finds out after he gets Kankri's text message that he's staying after school… Fuck…

"What's the long motherfucking face, best friend…?"

Karkat just glares at Gamzee and growls. "Shut your blabbering fucking blabber, you fucking wannabe clown. I just had a stupid message that's fucking all."

"Really, best friend? It can't be motherfucking stupid if it's making you motherfucking sad."

Karkat scoffs. Why the fucking hell is a druggie worrying about him anyway? He's even most likely a stoner with the fucked smell he has. He even has that fucked up stoner smile shit on his face as well as loads of that ridiculous fucking clown makeup.

"I'm not your fucking best friend, fuck face." Gamzee just laughs as if it's an actual good joke.

Fucker…

* * *

"Karkat? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Karkat looks up to see the cat hat wearing girl known as Nepeta. Well fuck, Karkat isn't the only once staying after school… He was just going to the garden and actually enjoys its natural beauty and maybe even finishes that book that he's been reading for some time. He had to rant off on Gamzee about his family fucking sucking just so he could be in a good mood after school and it might be not work as great as it should be. He seriously needs actual fresh air and chirping of birds and away from the steel and concrete building to perhaps get the needed relaxation. And here's Nepeta sitting those weird fancy seats that Karkat had seen in his movies when a couple fancy pansies have teatime outside and Nepeta is also accompanied with the table and tea set…

"Karkat, are you okay? Do you need some catmint tea?"

"Catmint tea?"

Nepeta begins to show again that cat smile again. "Yes! Catmint tea! It's the purr-fect tea to drink after such a busy day for you to relax and let your mind imagine! It's really great!"

Karkat just looks at the tea. The tea looks normal like any tea Karkat sees but he hasn't fucking heard catmint tea… Kankri and Karkat actually like drinking tea, for it's great for the throat to either yell or chat the fuck off their heads. Tea is also has caffeine and relaxes the shit out of people…

Oh what the fuck, Karkat will try this so-called catmint tea. Of course, Karkat openly cringes at the annoying squeal that Nepeta is making as he walks there to her…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I fucking get it. You're fucking excited for me joining you."

"Sorry! It's just so wonderful for you to join having tea with me Karkat! It gets really, really, _really_ lonely when drinking tea with yourself!" Karkat just rolls his eyes on this.

"…These look like shitty chairs…"

"Oh! No! No, they're not! They're really comfortable!"

Karkat just sighs and sits in the shitty chair that maybe is actually more comfortable than he thought they were. Karkat tries to look at the tea and not the stupid smile that Nepeta has. She seriously needs to lose the hat… And when Karkat thinks about the hat, he seriously doesn't know what type of animal that hat is supposed to be… He's pretty sure that it's a mammal since most –AKA _all_ really –animal hats are usually based on mammals since mammals have both ears and fur… The obvious answer could be a dog or cat since really, for it is fucking popular and shit. It's more likely the cat since she can somehow manage make a cat smile with her mouth but really, that's–

"Ooh! Do you like my kitty hat, Karkat? It's one of my favorites!"

…Yeah, it's a fucking cat hat.

"Uh, yeah, I like your fucking hat trying to represent a cat with ears that can't shitty stand up right."

Fuck, that fucking stuck-up sucked! Sure, Karkat is in a fucked up mood but that doesn't mean he should talk to her like that. Unfortunately Karkat's "compliments" have always sounded like insults to those that don't know him and–…Wait, is she actually giggling?! The fuck?!

"Oh Karkat! You really suck at giving compliments do you! It's absolutely cute!"

Fuck you cheeks for damn blushing right now. Karkat isn't going to look embarrassed at all and his cheeks shouldn't in all reasons turn red. Karkat isn't going to look embarrassed at all and his cheeks shouldn't in all reasons turn red. Karkat isn't cute at all and shouldn't feel flustered at a stupid fucking compliment. His father and Kankri did say a few compliments in their life so it shouldn't feel such a surprise and happy moment for Karkat. But of course, life is unfair and Karkat doesn't get what's logical and correct for his cheeks are still burning bright candy red.

"Shut up…" Karkat mumbles out, trying his best to cover both cheeks and face from a certain pair of green eyes from a certain crazy and catty girl… "Fuck you…"

"I can't help it! You're just being so cute! Like a kitten! You should be Karkitten than Karkat! Ooh! I got something even better!"

"I don't want to fucking hear it!"

"But you have to! It's just simply purr-icious and purr-fect for you!"

"No! Fuck no! I don't want to hear a fucked up name that you're going to shitty plaster all over me!" Actually, Karkat is a bit curious of the nickname. This could possibly be the first and only name that isn't an insult and used for bullying…

"Karkitty!"

"See what did I tell you, a shitty fucking name that should never been fucking uttered and should have been kept in silence in bottomless pit of shit that people should never hear or remember about."

It was actually not that bad of a nickname…

"So Karkat…" He looks up to see the speaker that's Nepeta and sees her offering a fancy shitty looking teacup empty… "Would you like some tea…?"

…As much as Karkat is this crabby douchebag, he isn't exactly heartless. And as much as Karkat doesn't want friends, he perhaps needs on and if he really needs one…

Perhaps Karkat will give a try on friendship with Nepeta…

"Yeah, just give me the fucking cup."

"Great! AC soon gives her purr-icious teacup to Karkitty as she soon purr-pares to give him the scared catmint tea!"

Karkat just stares at the cat smiling cat girl as she puts the teacup in front of Karkat. What exactly is she doing? What exactly does she mean when she said that? Karkat remembers she had said something like that when they first met and when she just says something that always being with "AC". He knows very quickly that she isn't saying about air conditioners or any machine that's blowing your face off with blizzard cold air. What he also learns quickly from experience: AC is Nepeta herself. She is strangely referring herself and telling what she's doing with extra details and facts that Karkat obviously knows is completely untrue. He seriously doesn't know if this is something friends do or this is some habit of hers. I mean, how could Karkat know?

"Karkat…" Nepeta stops smiling for a while. "Would you really some tea…?"

Karkat looks down at the fucking fancy, shitty teacup that's completely clean yet empty… Yeah he does want tea but…what if he says something wrong and fucks up already with this friendship thing… Oh well, Karkat is already used to having no friends…

"Um…Karkat accepts the shitty damn fucking tea cup and wait for that equally shitty fucking tea…"

Fuck that was terrible. Karkat didn't know why he fucking tries that stupid friend thing or whatever the fuck it is. Seriously, Karkat should choke himself in a snake of shit than doing that so horribly fucking awful excuse of whatever the fuck Nepeta was doing. Fuck, this is even worse than the time when Karkat tried to silence Kankri by knocking him out. Maybe Karkat should–

"Karkat, are you…roleplaying with _me_?" Fuck… "…That's so purr-fect!" Wait, the fuck? "Ooh! That is so purr-icious of you to do! Thank you!"

…Well…looks like Karkat didn't fuck up it seems…

"Yes! AC says with purr-ty much with enthusiasm! Fur her new fur-end, AC will purr some wonderful catmint tea to Karkitty!"

Nepeta finally pours that catmint tea into the teacup, the aroma is relaxing and nice. The steam is slightly wetting both his chin and cheeks. No drop of tea splashing on the table or on Karkat's face and all is smoothly going to the cup. However, Nepeta stops pouring and in a second, pulls the container of tea (how the fuck could Karkat know what it's called!), causing a few splashes on the rather not really that clean table…

Guess this is it… Karkat shouldn't fucking worry about tasting catmint tea. Like he fucking said, he had already drank tea and drank plenty of tea. So what if this is a new tea for Karkat. It should be pretty much similar to the other teas that he has guzzled in to stop his damn throat from fucking hurting and have natural caffeine than a shitty Starbucks coffee. But because Karkat had drunk more tea than the average punk teenager, he knows the taste is always different. But Karkat has accepted the tea and is actually fucking trying to make a friend than causing another suspension or getting expelled…

Karkat could feel the warmth seeping out from the tea to the teacup to his fingers. It's warm and luckily it isn't too warm that it could fucking burn the stupid skin cells on his claw-like fingertips. This warm is somehow in a way comforting and… Ah screw it, Karkat needs to drink it!

Putting his lips just barely touching the edges, Karkat has already lifted the cup filled with the relaxing aroma tea to his face. One hand is of course holding the handle, having no extra heat transferring to the fingertips that are holding it as well as doing that stupid yet so-called "sophisticated" action of putting his fucking useless pinky finger up in the air like he's actually some sort of gentleman. The other hand is actually holding sort of both the bottom and side of the teacup, acting as leverage to drink the tea. Already using that leverage hand, Karkat slowly tilts the teacup up, getting closer and closer to the warm liquid. He could feel it in his lips that he's finally touching the catmint tea though he could also feel the tea slightly burning his lips, casing him a pinch of pain. But there's no way Karkat will back down and pull away just because the tea is a little too hot for his lips. Karkat had a split lip and it is way fucking worse than a little burn on the lips.

Finally, Karkat sips the tea and have some into his mouth. Like his stupid lips, the tea is also slightly burning his tongue. But even though his tongue is a bit burnt, Karkat actually likes the taste. The taste of the tea goes to both his tongue and his throat. Karkat has a good amount of tea in his mouth… now time to fucking swallow it… He can actually feel the relaxation and warmth going down from this throat to stomach.

"Well…" Karkat puts the teacup down to look at the rather shy looking yet curious Nepeta. "Do you like it…?" Karkat can't help but look at Nepeta. Is she really nervous as well?

"Uh yeah…" Karkat can't help but answer, looking away and fucking blushing. "Karkat likes the shitty tea and thinks it's fucking decent… Uh…Karkat would also want some of the fucking tea…"

Again, Nepeta shows that big cat smile of hers and letting out a long yet less annoying squeal. She lifts her teacup up and clanks it with Karkat's. In fantasy, people could say that this could be some fucking start of a good friendship but Karkat doesn't believe that. What Karkat does believe is that he is surely didn't fuck up yet in this new and first friendship…and well, hopefully…he doesn't at all.

* * *

"Okay, do you finally understand, Karkat?"

"Fuck no!"

Karkat can't help but grimace as John both chuckles yet sighs at Karkat's "answer". It's not his fucking fault that Karkat doesn't give a flying ass fuck about Biology or any science other than carcinology. Perhaps it's because of his chatterbox from fucking hell brother that Karkat doesn't like science in the first place. Or course, that is why Karkat is having such a low grade in Biology, all because of Kankri. His grade is so fucking low in such a quick fucking time that the god-fucking awful stick-in-the-fucking-ass teacher assigned Karkat to have study time during lunch. Karkat can still pick up shitty school lunch but he actually is allowed to eat inside the library. But now here Karkat is, eating shitty lunch in a not so quiet library and barely hearing what the fuck John is actually trying to teach him while the douchebag Dave is just fucking listening to music.

"Man Karkat, you're even worse than Dave when I was tutoring for him."

"Wow bro, you're just going to openly diss on me like that? So not ironically cool."

"Oh you know that I love you Dave."

"Yeah, whatever."

Oh fucking hell, Karkat is seriously going to barf. This sick obvious love between those two so-called "friends" is annoying. Karkat has seen plenty of his prized romcoms that these two will be soon a fucking sappy couple in the end. They act like such a fucking couple! They hug, flirt with each other, share food with each other (John always gives an apple juice box for Dave while Dave just gives Gushers), and fucking hell, they even hold hands together! And pretty much right now, "friends" don't put their arms around other friends' shoulders, like what the douchebag, Dave is doing.

"Will you fucking keep your slimy limbs away from each other! It's fucking annoying!"

John just laughs again and actually has the balls to ruffle Karkat's rat nest called hair. Which by the fucking way, it did _not_ fucking felt good or anything making Karkat blush at it, it did not! But fuck, it actually did.

Fucker…

"Dude, you're just so cute!" God-fucking-damn it cheeks! Stop fucking blushing! "Look! You're even blushing!"

"Shut the fuck up John and put your filthy fucking hand off of my fucking hair!"

John does put his hand off but just laughs and smiles as he did.

Fucker…trying to fucking make Karkat fucking flustered…and fucking succeeding…Fuck…

* * *

"So Karkat, how was your study doing? Could you paws-sibly get a better grade?"

"Fuck no, that idiot known as John is straight fucking up a horrible shitty tutor. He's been making fucking goo-goo eyes on the douche known as Dave."

"Ooh! You mean the Pepsi-Cola couple?"

"The fucking what?"

"The Pepsi-Cola couple! It's a pairing name I use since it is simply purr-fect! John likes Pepsi while Dave likes Cola! Those drinks compliment both of them with their colors! They even mix their drinks together! It's that or Hammertime!"

"…Really…?"

Nepeta just giggles and smiles. "Yes! I really love shipping! It's like my fur-ever hobby!"

"So what the actual fuck is fucking shipping anyway? You fucking imagine people together or what?" Karkat questions before taking a sip of tea. Karkat doesn't really think it's fucking weird, for he has seen plenty in his romcoms and can't help but fantasize a bit of what's happening to them after the movie and such…

"It's something like that! Shipping like, um… purr-haps a belief with two people in a relationship! You get to in a way be involved with the couple! It is purr-ty great since you can ship with anyone! From well-known established to ambiguous undergoing to those who shouldn't be at all that said that are im-paws-ible!" Nepeta had her arms waving in the air and had her green eyes sparkle and a really gigantic smile. Well, maybe Karkat might introduce her to some of his romcoms.

Who the fuck knows, maybe Karkat is a fucker that does this so-called "shipping".

Karkat takes another sip of the relaxing tea. Hey, this tea is fucking good.

Maybe a few days he could finally give a fuck about biology and do good in it… But there has been a question or two that Karkat wants answer…

"Hey Nepeta," Karkat forces out and starts, hopefully not fully sounding like a douche. "Do you know that weird fucking girl? She wears fucking exotic clothes that seem to be created by some lame ass top designer or whatever."

"Oh! AC knows Kanaya and asks Karkitty why he asks."

Oh great, Nepeta is roleplaying. Karkat is still not used to this roleplaying shit. It's not like he fully hates it but he still sucks balls on this shitty thing that is roleplaying…

"And fuck…Karkat can't believe he's doing this. Karkat wonders why the fuck he's asking to a crazy girl who wears a fucking cat hat and tail. But Karkat soon doesn't give a fuck and fucking asks, "What the fuck is wrong with her?" to said crazy cat girl."

Fuck, now the said cat girl is frowning. Well, that girl was fucking drowning in her own tears and she actually threw a dress out of the window. Karkat actually had seen her working hard on that dress. Hell, Karkat actually likes the dress and he doesn't give a fuck about fashion. The dress looked like it was made of silk and spider webs in an elegant way and worn for fucking Halloween or whatever as a fairy. It had a weird symbol in the front that maybe is an astrological sign but all in all, Karkat likes the dress. And now the dress was thrown out the window by its creator…

"Oh…" Nepeta takes a little sip from her warm tea yet taking a big gulp. "Kanaya…she…Well, can you keep a promise, Karkat?"

"Yeah, of fucking course."

"Good…well…um…Kanaya only likes girls and has ever since and she had a really long time crush on this girl named Vriska who's really mean…"

"Vriska?"

"Yeah, Vriska Serket. She's said to be a bitch but she sounds really cool! I only know her from rumors about her since Equius won't let me get near her or play with her in some of my favorite roleplaying games. She is said to be both a heart-throbber and a heartbreaker at the same time! And she's a bully since she did break someone's legs…"

"Um, Nepeta, the fucking story."

"Oh yes! Sorry fur that, Karkitty!" Great, she's back with her cat puns as well. "I never really met Vriska and paw-sibly never will! But there is something I unfortunately know… "Oh fuck, she is getting fucking sad again… "I know not that she is, really is… a heartbreaker…"

"What happened?"

"Well…Vriska asked Kanaya out of the blue to make a purr-ty fairy dress and Kanaya really likes her that she fully accepted and did her best to make the dress… Vriska really liked it and Kanaya… well, she was so happy that she made another dress just for herself to wear and…" Nepeta takes a deep sigh, possibly cooling the tea she had on her cup. "Well, Kanaya found out why Vriska wanted a dress…"

"Don't fucking tell me…She used the fucking dress for someone else…"

Nepeta just nods and takes a sip of her tea. Karkat does the same…

* * *

"So my motherfucking brother, what's been on your motherfucking shit today?"

"Shut the fuck up Gamzee and do your fucking assignment."

The stoned fucker just laughs and looks up to the ceiling, fucking smiling as ever. Karkat seriously can't believe that he actually got this fuck-face in his class and actually sitting next to him. This fucker seems to do no fucking work but somehow he actually does it! And the worse out of all fucking of it, he keeps bothering Karkat to be his so-called "Motherfucking best friend." No fucking thanks.

"So, my motherfucking best friend–"

"No, I'm fucking not, ass face."

"Could you be having some motherfucking issues somewhere? Like…motherfucking home…?"

"Shut up before I shit a snake to throttle your stoner ass-fuck face."

That kept him shut until…

"Pst! Best friend… Best friend…Pst! Best–"

"What the flying, flipping fuck of all fucks do you want, Gamzee!"

"Here…" Oh great, it's a fucking note. What the fuck does Gamzee want this time?"

**I dOn'T mEaN tO bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg AnD sHiT bUt YoU lOoK a BiT mOtHeRfUcKiNg DoWn.**

**If It'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaMiLy AnD sHiT, i'Ll Be YoUr MoThErFuCkInG lIsTeNiNg EaR. bEen iN tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg ShIt BeForE. **

**:o)**

…It's fucking hard to read this shitty note but maybe this guy isn't that fucked up in the head or perhaps he's more fucked up in the head since he actually wants to listen to his family "problems". Karkat doesn't have those types of problems, for he has other problems but not this type of problems. He just has those stupid bullies laughing behind his fucking back.

Karkat isn't fucking surprised that he soon got fucking bullies. He's just surprised that the bullies start something small like insulting him behind his back…

He really isn't looking forward to it but Karkat knows it'll get worse…

* * *

"Hey Karkat! I didn't see you there! Why did you sit here other than–…hey Karkat…um…"

"Fucking shut the fuck up Egbert." Karkat growls and glares at the worried looking John.

John stays silent but…he stays there looking at Karkat's black-eye. Some fucker took a fucking cheap shot in a fucking crowd by elbowing to his face to bump him to a locker. Fucking coward… But Karkat will get back at the fucker and fucking –Wait, why the fucking fuck is John sitting next to him…? And why the mother of fucking fucks is he getting closer?!

"Ooh…That looks like a really bad eye… We really need to get you to the nurse…"

Karkat tries not to blush at the contact of John's fingers as he uses them to move Karkat's face. Why the fuck is he blushing! He shouldn't be blushing at this! He had contact with his face. Well…it's not this sort of contact since there's no purposely pain on this… John is actually treating Karkat like he's somehow fragile or… special…

What the fuck! Why the fuck is he–

"Come on Karkat! We got to get to the nurse!"

Wait, what?! Fucking hell! This reminds Karkat too much of Karkat's encounter with Nepeta as she pulled him to his first class like she's some mumbo-jumbo rollercoaster. She had those weird gloves with her fingers wide open and not covered at all while John's…well, it's fucking warm… Maybe –what the?!

Karkat looks away, for he was and will never fear the bullies, all of them are brainless fucking cowards and Karkat can hit back. Bullies are something Karkat can get used to since he knows the major reasons. The reasons can be: just for fun, to be popular, to be noticed, to see in a fucked up and spoiled. But unknown is a horrible and stupid fear. But Karkat couldn't help but be a _little_ scared that the douche known as Dave Strider is glaring at him…

However, John is pulling Karkat to the fucking nurse for Karkat to actually think why the fuck the douche in sunglasses is glaring at him. Karkat just knows the fucking prick isn't at all a bully. Dave is already popular with all the fucking swooning chicks all fucking over him. He seems to be okay with his life even though Karkat has heard that the douche being raised by only his older brother. He, as an insufferable douche he is, doesn't like bullying. Karkat had seen in firsthand witness how the douchebag isn't so fucking douche-y when he protects John from bullies by himself… Wait…

Oh, don't fucking tell Karkat that the fucker that is Dave Strider is actually jealous of him that he actually gets the fucking attention that is John Egbert's… Karkat isn't so sure, so _fucking_ sure, that the dweeb known as John and the prick known as Dave are _just _friends. Seriously, they're a fucking couple!

…No fucking wonder Nepeta so-called _ships_ them… They act like a fucking couple…

"We're here! A student needs to be taken care of!"

Oh! It fucking like they're here… with nobody except for themselves and a sign actually saying "Out for Lunch"…

"Well look at fucking that, there's fucking no one." Karkat growls and quickly takes his hand off of John's. "Well fucking now, I'll go fucking waste my shitty life back to the fucking table and–" Karkat immediately shuts his mouth when John grabs his hand again and gently pull him. Soon John pulls Karkat and…Karkat is now sitting on those weird beds…

"Don't worry Karkat! I have way too much experience with this. I'll go clean the wound and stuff. Now, where did she put that first-aid kit…?"

"Right where she put these delicious Skittles." John shrieks as he heard this while the owner of the voice cackles and eats more of said Skittles. "Hello blueberry, where's mister cool himself?"

"Oh! It's you Terezi." John takes a sigh of relief as he turns to see Terezi just leaning on the doorframe, carrying a bag of Skittles and that fucking weird red walking stick with the top carved partly as a dragon. She has a rather devious smile on while chewing on Skittles. Her lips are indeed smeared with fucking red food coloring mostly with bits of other colors here and there.

"So why are you here blueberry? You're usually here with mister cool kid with his tasty candy red outfit. And you're here with…" Terezi takes a big, deep sniff and her smile gets bigger. "The new kid… Ooh! You have candy red on you… I love it!" She cackles again, this time loud and proud.

John just goes past the crazy cackling girl and into the supposed infirmary closet to find the first-aid kit. It seems he's a bit used to her fucking ass weird behavior even as she stops laughing for a fucking second and actually fucking licks John's cheek. Though he lets out a noise of rather awkwardness and rubs the cheek that's covered in saliva, he doesn't complain or overreact about it.

Karkat seriously can't help but stare at Terezi's eyes that don't have those pointy red shades and showing… burnt and blind eyes… Yeah Karkat knows she's fucking blind and shit but…

"Terezi! Where exactly is the kit!"

"How would I know! I'm blind! Hahahaha!"

John groans a little and shuffles through inside with barely any light. It looks like the fucking light for the closet is fucking broken… Karkat could barely see his figure…Huh… John is pretty thing for a guy…Actually…

Fuck! Karkat openly cringes as Terezi had actually licked him! That's fucking gross!

"Hehe… You taste like crabapples… I like you! I can smell you blushing so red!"

"Fuck you…"

"Hehehe! You're like that crow in the garden!"

"Oh! You mean Hephaestus, right? How is Karkat like a crow with one leg?"

"He and the crow make a lot of noise and smell delicious! The crow smells wonderfully like black licorice… I love black licorice! Hahaha!"

Karkat looks at Terezi and wonder what the fuck does she fucking mean by all this smelling and tasting Karkat doesn't really see blind people and never actually meet them since he was too busy being an angry bullied loner. But from what Karkat knows about blind people, they don't lick people or say things are delicious or whatever… Well here's one blind chick that's been doing it and is now both cackling and eating more and more Skittles… But now that Karkat gets to see close, most she takes is red…

Karkat wonders where the fuck were those pointy red shads anyway. She usually wears those shades as she goes and do school… It's like that walking stick, it's something that's part of her. Though Karkat can't help but look at her eyes. As clouded and burnt-looking they are, Karkat could see that those eyes used to be…green…teal even… Was she born blind or…?

"Oh! I found it!" Karkat looks away from Terezi's eyes and to the now appearing John with said first-aid kit. "Alright, it's time to work on that black-eye of yours!"

Terezi just walks away a bit, tapping that red walking stick. It turns out that she's just giving John space though she's now sitting on what could be the nurse's stool. Luckily she actually stops eating Skittles. John just stands in front of Karkat, putting the kit next to him. Fuck, his fingers are now moving Karkat's face to fully show the damage that the black-eye has. John cringes a little, for it looks like there's more damage than just a black-eye…

"Ooh… You've been bleeding… It's really unnoticeable but it's there… Yeah, I need to clean that." John does to the kit, already opened, searches a few things here and there. "Jeez Karkat, you should really tell someone about this! Seriously, you could get really hurt! Now, where's the stupid alcohol… I mean, you need to talk to someone about it and not isolate yourself in a table when we have tutoring! I mean, sure, tutoring doesn't seem that important but it still matters to you! Man, now I can see what Dave meant… Cotton balls… Cotton balls… But if there's someone who's openly hurting you, that's fucking horrible! Ah, there it is…" John soon goes away from the kit, carrying a cotton ball in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. Karkat could hear a noise of disgust from Terezi.

John had the bottle already opened and is now dabbing the cotton ball with the alcohol. Karkat soon cringes. Fuck the alcohol's smell is fucking strong!

"Okay… I'm going to clean now… It's going to hurt a little so bear with it." What the fuck does John mean by –FUCKING FUCK! "See! I told you it's going to hurt!"

"You fucking said a fucking little!"

"Well, don't move!"

"Why the fuck not!"

"You don't want some on your eye!"

Karkat could feel his fucking stupid cheeks heating up again as John just dabs the soaked alcohol cotton ball on the black-eye and wounds while Terezi is now softly laughing. It isn't exactly fully silent with the laughing and the complete fucking talking from John. Karkat could only do is stare at the ground or the concentrating face of the dark that is John Egbert while listening to said dork. All John really is talking about biology, trying to tutor him and all, as well as a few other things. It turns there's a new movie with Nic Cage going on and Dave is professionally being a DJ in some fucking fancy club. Terezi likes the DJ part a lot.

Karkat can't fucking help but…he fucking wonders why these two are exactly, I don't fucking know, leaving him alone like the other students back in his old school. Terezi has more the excuse or reason to leave since she doesn't fucking know you much and the only connections she has with Karkat is: one, she has the same art and biology class with and two, she just leads him to another class they have. They don't really talk at all and never really worked with together…

Well John is a different story… John usually leads biology, telling him as much as he can for Karkat to actually try to actually understand this. John has always been the talker, trying his best for Karkat to actually catch up while Terezi recorded some or the data. John is also his tutor during lunch time since he likes to spend his fucking time afterschool relaxing his fucking ass off by talking Nepeta and drinking tea. She actually had some really good taste in romcoms and couples… But Karkat is getting off topic and –fuck!

"Sorry! It's deeper than I thought! I didn't mean to!"

Karkat just huffs and scoffs, he didn't fucking need to be reassurance from anybody… What does reassurance do anyway? It's just stupid fucking false hope for stupid cowards that have to believe in fucking strangers' or other people's words…

"Okay, almost done… Time to bondage you up!"

What exactly happened actually is John and Terezi having way too much fucking with the Band-Aids and wraps as Terezi try to make Karkat "a vanilla milkshake mummy" while John tries to fucking play "Where's the Wound?" as he put what seems to be white gauze over the wound as well as making a face of discovery every time finding one. Karkat had a fucking rage as he yells both of them to stop fucking around but both just laughed and fucking intensified what they're doing. Pretty much at the end Karkat had an almost eye-patch and full bandana from Terezi while a pile of Band-Aids around Karkat's black-eye…

"I fucking hate all of you…" Karkat grumbles, glaring at the snickering duo.

"Lies! You love us!" John snickers, barely holding in his laughter while Terezi does the opposite. "And come on Karkat, we both care about you!"

…Wait…what…?

Karkat stares at the smiling and…reassuring duo…

"Why?" Karkat can't help but shout out. Why would these two care about Karkat? It makes no fucking sense! But, John smiles… and warmly at Karkat… "Isn't it obvious, Karkat? We're friends of course!"

…Friends…?

Well, Karkat's heart is a fucker and is warming and swelling up for those words…that…

Karkat covers himself in his hoodie, trying to cover a stupid little smile on his face…

* * *

"So Karkitty, why do you looks so happy…? And why do you have a black-eye and bandages around it?" Nepeta ask and now panicking a little as Karkat chokes on his tea a little.

Karkat knows that the bandages and black-eye are not fucking exactly invisible to the open fucking eye. Why Karkat is choking on tea is fucking simple. He actually looked fucking _happy_.

Sorry if Karkat doesn't want to fucking show every little of his emotions instead of anger but that's the way he fucking is. But did Karkat actually fucking show something other than anger? Why yes, Karkat fucking did. And that is why it's so fucking surprising to Karkat.

"K-Karkitty, are you alright?"

"Of course I–" Of course he begins coughing. There is still tea in his fucking lungs. God-fucking-damn it! Luckily there isn't fucking tea choking on him… "Yeah…I'm fine…"

However, Karkat soon hears something…something squeaking… It turns out that Nepeta hears it too, even with that cat hat she's wearing. Yup, that is a crow squeaking…with one leg…

"Ooh! Hephaestus! Does that mean Dave is here?" The crow just squeaks at Nepeta's question. "Ooh! Is John there with him?" The crow just moves its head to the side.

"Wait," Karkat said, glaring and staring at the crow. "You actually think that crow actually understands what you're saying? It's just a fucking crow!"

The crow squeaks again, this time sounding angry and annoyed. Nepeta giggles at the "answer". The crow that is called "Hephaestus" just ruffles its feathers. Karkat looks at the crow, for it really looks an average crow, well…without that other leg to fully balance the body…

What the fuck happened to the crow anyway?

"Yo Hephaestus, are you here?" Oh…Karkat recognizes that voice… "Seriously bro, how am I going to feed you and shit if you're hiding out–…"

Yup, the douchebag known as Dave spots you and Nepeta and his mouth looks like it's in a fucking tight line. The crow known as Hephaestus just squeaks once and flaps it wings to fly and land near Dave. Well, this is fucking awkward…

Dave is carrying a bag of possibly seeds for the crow and those shades are boring at Karkat and Nepeta. It's more awkward since both Karkat and Nepeta are sitting together with a table, having their individual teacups filled with catmint tea on their hands. Karkat finally sees what could possibly an eyebrow being lifted out of Dave's shades. Then he finally opens his fucking mouth…

"Okay, what the hell is going on? This is, like, full ironic date right here. Seriously, there's actual tea in those little teacups and sitting in seats with a table like those fancy pansies in some of John's shitty movie collection. All you need is now those way too big and fancy dresses and fuckload of powder. Well, there are those big wigs but I don't think you need them really. They're not ironic enough. That and they are creepy in a way. I mean they're not as creepy and fucked up like smuppets but who in the damn right mind would wear them? It's in no way ironic."

…What the flipping, flying fuck was that?! Karkat seriously doesn't know a fuck what he's saying!

However Nepeta just giggles. "Hey Dave! It's okay! Karkat and I are having catmint tea! It's Karkitty's favorite!" It seems that relaxed Dave or whatever since that light line is disappearing…

"Sup Nepeta, still ironically being a cat and shit?"

"AC looks at Dave, ready to pounce and wiggling her tail in enthusiasm." She simply answers, giggling. "AC soon pounces at Dave and purrs as he is so warm and wonders if Dave has been with John since he smells of cake!"

Dave just shakes his head in what could be amusement and Karkat can't help but blink as he thought had seen an upturn and teeth… But Karkat does see it, a tiny smile on Dave's face. It actually looks like a smile… Dave's also looks amused… Huh, he can actually handle these types of jokes…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll just leave you two with you tea and shit. I seriously need to feed Hephaestus though. I owe him much since I did accidently cut off his leg and all."

Karkat could feel his jaw open. If this was a fucking cartoon, Karkat's jaw would drop open and break a huge column of bricks like a fucking kung fu master. Seriously, what would you do if you hear that fucking shit? Well, you don't fucking giggle that's for sure.

"Oh yeah, and just because I can and I must…" Dave turns his head, looking back at Karkat and Nepeta, smirking. "I ironically ship you guys together."

"D-D-Dave!" Whoa, this is the first time Karkat sees Nepeta… all flustered and blushing bright red… Huh, there's no wonder that people like to tease and try to intensify people's blush… It actually looks cute… But Karkat still wishes that his cheeks don't blush at all… "I–You–That's not funny! It's not funny at all!"

However, Karkat could see Dave smirking (or possibly even chuckling a little) before he walks away, looking forward and giving some weird fucking cool wave…

…

Fucker…

* * *

"So Karkitty, you've been hanging out a lot with John and Terezi! You guys are turning into really close fur-ends! I hope we still have our time for purr-icious tea time together!"

"Yeah, fucking yeah, I know. And it's not like we only fucking do afterschool tea time. I mean, we both actually fucking seen each other's house and shit…"

She smiles. "Yes! And it was in no way a catastrophic! My mother, my sister, and Pounce de Leon think you're absolutely purr-icious!"

Karkat rolls his eyes. It really been fucking time since he moved in… He's still a crabby fucker but he isn't exactly a loner anymore. Nepeta had actually introduced Karkat to a fucking group of friends. There are some students that Karkat has already met like the Asian with the lisp and the asshole with purple dye on his hair. Those two openly hate each other.

But there are some that Karkat didn't meet yet. Feferi is actually nice and popular at the same time. She had fun with making fish puns as Nepeta likes to do with fucking cat puns. She somehow wears goggles as an accessory though being a swimmer might have to do something with it. There is that energetic redhead who really likes archeology and apocalypses, especially she likes talking about how she likes to see the world ending for some reason. Karkat then actually meets Kanaya who is very motherly…yet was distant. Karkat bets he knows who was fucking responsible for that.

But there are some that actually invite themselves…

It turns out Karkat gets to meet face to face with the rumored bitch herself, Vriska Serket. Yup, she's a huge blonde and had a personality of a fucking bitch. Karkat immediately hates her. She even has her servant rather than boyfriend with her. Karkat actually pities the guy. Tavros is being pushed around by her and he's in a fucking wheelchair. The only thing that's actually helping Tavros stand up to the bitch is Gamzee and for the first time, Karkat actually gets to see him in not a mellow or happy or stoned mood…

"Yeah but I still fucking hate the stupid spider bitch." And that it is true.

"Oh come one Karkitty! You can't hate her because the way she acts! John likes her!"

"Well, what the fuck about Equius and Terezi's feelings for her? I bet on my fucking romcoms that they don't fucking exactly _like_ her."

Nepeta pouts and tries to make a cat-like groan. Karkat knows she is annoyed but she is indeed in a playful mood. Karkat is used to it, not really telling her about it but he thinks she knows anyway. Karkat was never honest…much…

"Oh Karkitty! You know how over-purr-tective Equius is! I heard she's such a good role-player for FLARP and another game but he wouldn't let me join her or play with her at all! Did you know she has a fully roleplaying alter ego named Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!"

"Like I fucking care about that. I actually fucking heard from Vriska herself that she actually gambles! That's fucking illegal!"

Nepeta nods on this. She may have not known the illegal gambling but Karkat knows that Nepeta knows that gambling underage is illegal. It seems Nepeta would do anything to agree with Karkat. She did help him on the art project…and let him copy that biology homework…and invited primarily him to join a reading group so Karkat didn't have to do the fucking book project by himself… and of course, tea and relaxation on their daily afterschool tea time.

It almost made Karkat to forget the bruise on his fucking stomach when he stood up to that brainless group to get John stop being the victim… John really did try to help with the bruise but those air suckers actually had a fucking good punch. At least they know not to hit where others could see it…

"Oh yes! I almost fur-got!" Nepeta excitedly stands up and goes for her backpack. Karkat can't help but raise his eyebrow on this. Of course, there are cat stickers everywhere with a few big doodles on the front… But Karkat can see the backpack is an army imprinted backpack… "Meow…where is it…? Oh! There it is!"

Karkat tries to not roll his eyes on the poorly used cat pun of "now", it was fucking horrible. Nepeta has done that poor cat pun at times and luckily, not all the fucking times. She really likes cats and from an assignment from kindergarten framed to the wall, he had read that she wanted to be a cat when she grows up. Interesting enough, she wrote pretty well when she was a kindergartener…

But before Karkat could think more about it, his nose picks up from the natural flower aroma and the relaxing, steamy scent of tea is… sweets…

"Tada! I made cat-cakes! They're like cupcakes but more purr-ty and catty!"

For something that came out of a backpack, the so-called "cat-cakes" are actually in a good condition. It's a little messy but Karkat's heart knows to appreciate the offering. But his heart fucking warms up when he actually sees what was on top of the cupcake that Nepeta is handing to him…

"See! John actually helped me with the baking and all but I did the frosting! I know it's not purr-fect but I hope you like the crab and your astrological sign! I remember you saying you like carcinology and boy, it was an almost catastrophe when you first said it! Luckily Equius knew!" She giggles, smiling.

"…Nepeta…" Karkat chokes out with his head down and his hair covering his eyes.

"Yes Karkitty?"

Karkat immediately stands up, slamming his hands to the table. Nepeta flinches, her smile is now gone. She shakes a little, staring with wide eyes as Karkat slowly walks to her and… She immediately stiffens up and tenses as Karkat soon hugs her. His arms are both tight and loose around her and his forehead fully feeling cloth and a bit of skin. His ears are burning red and the only visible thing on his face.

"K-Karkitty…?" Nepeta tries to turn her head to see Karkat but she really couldn't. However, she feels his arms tighten and hears…something… "W-What…?"

"I said…" Karkat chokes out, his face flushing bright red. "K-Kar… Karkitty is very fucking happy…a-and…h-he fucking thanks AC for fucking everything… Thank you…"

Karkat could feel arms around him, hugging him tighter than he was. Nepeta purrs, as if to say she was welcomed… Really, Karkat could feel it. His lips are…turning upwards…

But then something catches his eyes…

The backpack is opened and showing pictures inside…pictures that look like…him…?

"What the fuck are those?"

"Oh! You mean the –Ah! N-Nothing! They're nothing!" Nepeta screams, her face is now fully red.

She pushes Karkat off and quickly zips her backpack shut, her face is still fully red.

Unfortunately…Karkat didn't know…

* * *

"…What…?"

"Don't let me fucking repeat it. I fucking said that I fucking like you, okay."

Karkat crosses his arms and looks down on the ground. His face is hot and scarlet red while his heart is beating fast and painfully. He had just confessed his fucking crush, the fucking dork that is John Egbert. He fucking couldn't help it, for John is so fucking nice to him…

But of fucking course, Karkat could tell that the confession isn't leading to anywhere fucking good at all. John looks completely shocked, horrified to be honest. His eyes turned so wide that they surpassed the size of his big, nerdy glasses and his mouth parted in shock. Karkat had seen John almost taking a full step back but he didn't luckily…

"U-Um, look Karkat… I'm a little flattered and all…" Yeah fucking right, Karkat could see that's total fucking lie but…luckily John's eyes are honest and they are showing full of guilt and apology… "But…I'm not a homosexual…"

Karkat lets a breath out, his heart sinking. But there's no fucking way he's going to look all sad and rejected… He isn't going to look weak…

"How the fucking hell you're not a homosexual! Huh! What about Dave! You're getting all fucking cozy with him!"

"W-What?! N-No!" The blush says something else but the voice says another… "I'm really sorry if I lead you on or something but really, I'm not a homosexual! And I only see Dave as a friend! That's it! He's my best bro and _only_ my best bro!"

Karkat stays silent for a bit. He can't help it. His heart has a mind of its fucking own and is giving him fucking pain and feelings… Karkat fucking hates it… He hates all the fucking feelings that are going fucking through him. He only wants to feel anger…not this… sadness…

But of course, Karkat shouldn't feel his cheeks blush or his heart flutter as he sees him or touches him… Karkat shouldn't develop a crush on John but he fucking did. Of course, the crush is fucking stupid and he shouldn't have it but…he does…

John was there for Karkat and Karkat was there for John. They both care about each other and John would be amused no matter how harsh Karkat curses and yells. For John is actually a sharp eye, he knows that Karkat doesn't really mean everything he says. Though John can be annoying and a bit frustrating at times, he was there for Karkat. He does know and understand Karkat…

"Yeah, yeah, what-fucking-ever… It's not fucking like I was fucking hoping and wishing my fucking ass off for you to accept or anything. It's not like I'm fucking drowning in my fucking tears and ripping any fucking small and black heart just because of your fucking petty rejection. I can handle your fucked up rejection and–"

"Karkat…" John interrupts, looking at Karkat with honest and true feelings of apology. "I truly am sorry…" …As it said, John knows and understands Karkat…

He knew.

Karkat takes a deep breath in, not caring that the air is somehow choking him. But before Karkat takes a deep breath out, he hitches as John hugs him. Karkat tries not to do anything to make him look weak. He had dealt with bullies and all their fucking bullying and Karkat isn't fucking afraid and fights back to every brave brainless ape who wants to beat him up. He had gotten black-eyes, bruises, taste of dirty floors, disgusting things stuffed in his lockers, and people insulting him behind his back. For that, Karkat will not break down because of a rejection…

…But he will hug John back and get his fucking needed comfort…

"F-Fuck John… Y-you're such a fucking fucker…" Karkat chokes out and fortunately, no tears are getting out of him. "Y-You better not fucking avoid me like some fucking wimp…"

"Of course not Karkat, we're friends… Again, I'm sorry…"

"Say that you're fucking sorry again and I'll rip your stupid fucking teeth out."

John just chuckles and gives a final squeeze before he puts a good arm length distance from Karkat.

"So…still friends…?"

"Yeah fucking yeah, I'm fucking okay being fucking friend-zoned and fuck… Now stop fucking touching me…"

John chuckles and snorts at Karkat's demand. He ruffles Karkat's hair but he has his face fully showing relief about Karkat's answer. As much as Karkat wouldn't want the rejection, he still wants to be friends with John… Karkat just waves goodbye to John as he left to go to his father and car, leaving school…

Well, it's a good fucking thing that Karkat had fucking confessed John in a fucking secret place just right outside of the fucking school… This way, the confession is fucking private and Karkat gets to go to Nepeta after–

"So, you confessed to John…" Fuck! Karkat seriously didn't fucking expect for the known insufferable prick wearing shades that is Dave Strider to be leaning on the wall, just around the corner. "Well dude, I seriously didn't expect you to confess your undying love for Egderp and shit. Seriously thought you were too busy with Terezi and Nep, it's a fucking ironic surprise that you crave man-meat, Karkat. But whatever, whether you crave pussies or dicks is your business not mine. But in an ironic way… thanks dude."

…What…?

Okay, Karkat is fucking confused as he stares Dave walking away…

Really, what the fuck was that about…?

Karkat's question actually gets answered when he soon hears a caw, from a certain one-legged crow… Karkat sees the crow, landing on a trash can and looking right at Karkat. It squeaks, now pecking at the trash can and still somehow keeping eye contact with Karkat. Sometimes, Karkat can't help but wonder if the crow really is some stupid, dumb bird or fucking not by the way it fucking acts.

Hephaestus caws again and soon flies away… Karkat can't help but think… Does this crow actually want him to go to the trash can or something? Seriously, after Dave said his fucking thanks for some fucking reason, Karkat is confused as fuck. But really, what has Karkat have to lose by going to a trash can? He might as well fucking do it anyway…

Walking, Karkat can't help think as he gets closer that it didn't smell or stink of trash… It smells…like flowers… Actually, Karkat could smell a stench of trash but he is majorly smelling–…Roses…?

And not just plain old red roses are there, there are blue roses! What the fuck?! There's a bouquet of red and blue roses inside the shitty, stink-retching trash can… As a true fan of romcoms, Karkat can't let a piece of romance, fresh and new looking, be fucking thrown away like it's actually garbage! Karkat actually thanks the crow for finding this bouquet as he pulls it out of the trash can. Karkat could feel from his fingertips of half fresh orange peels and Styrofoam and plastic wraps as he carefully pulls the bouquet out as fast as he can.

Seriously, who in the actual fuck would throw such a nice bouquet! And it's even professionally thorn removed! It's cut professionally and all with the nice cellophane, tied in a giant red bow, and… a card…?

Okay, as cheesy and cliché this bouquet looks, it looks really nice and romantic. However, the card is ruining it all. Really, the card should be all cheesy, cliché, and romantic and not what the fuck it is now. Seriously, whoever made the cover is a fucking idiot. He shouldn't see two fucking weird-looking, scum-sucking doodle dudes having their hands/arms all over each other. Karkat rolls his eyes on this, for it's actually hand-drawn too. So what the fuck is inside of the card then?

Curiosity has fucking engulfed Karkat and he finally opens the card and…

Okay, whoever the fuck put the card in this fucking bouquet is an idiot.

Who the fuck puts a fucking shitty rap in a card?!

Unfortunately, Karkat knows it's a rap and not a poem since the lines and lyrics are indeed organized as a rap that Karkat can't help but maybe have a fucking beat in his head and fucking minute… Karkat rereads the rap…and his eyes widen in fucking realization.

Because holy fucking shithole, Karkat now knows that the fucking shitty love rap is made none other than the insufferable prick that is Dave Strider…and it's for John?!

…Huh…

No fucking wonder why the fucker thanked Karkat…

He just saved him from full rejection…

* * *

"…Hey, Karkitty… Are you okay? You really look down…"

"Huh? Oh… yeah…" Karkat grumbles, looking away. He wonders if Nepeta has heard the news about John and Vriska going out… She did say she shipped both John and Dave together…but it seems it's only one-sided really… Seriously, what the fuck is he supposed to say!

Perhaps she does know… Fuck, when did things get so fucking…Fuck, this feels like some fucking stupid high school drama, only there's no one getting pregnant…

It seems only Nepeta is helping him to actually calm down. Terezi is too busy cackling and smelling red things, John is too busy dating Vriska, Dave actually wants to spend time with him, and then there's Gamzee… well… Unfortunately, Karkat begins to care more and more for that fucker. He seriously listens to all the shitty garbage that spews out of Karkat's mouth…

And then there's more fucking bullying…

This time, the bullies aren't focusing on his looks, him being short, or him shouting or isolating people. Nope, they found something else to bully him on… From them, they somehow found out about his confession to John… Now they think he's a fully flamed homosexual…

What the serious fuck is wrong with them? Karkat isn't a homosexual, for he really doesn't have a specific sexuality for love is fucking love. Seriously, Karkat doesn't give a fuck about gender and sexuality so those brainless fuckers should stop calling him a fag for all of them have no future with their behavior and grades.

And not only that, it seems those who primarily bully John is now going at him since he's dating the fucking bitch that is Vriska Serket…meaning more nuisance for Karkat…

But…should Karkat really tell this to Nepeta? She really cares about him a lot for some reason…and she doesn't need misery of his fucking life because it's starting to get out of control…

For once in his fucking life, Karkat cares about someone that isn't family and fuck did he care…

"Nothing… I just can't fucking believe that John is going out with Vriska…"

* * *

_Fuck!_

"Are you finally going get down you little shit or are you going to get your faggot ass up and actually fight?"

Fuck, this fucker has a punch compare to the other fuckers around him…

Karkat should have seen this coming…

A group of stupid fuckers ganging up on him so they could beat the living shit out of him. Seriously, with the rising of bullying activities, Karkat shouldn't be so blind of what is happening now.

But maybe Karkat knows why he actually was so blind on not seeing this coming… He was actually enjoying his life…with friends…

Karkat can't help but actually be happy. Karkat even actually smiled a few times. Seriously, who the fuck knew that friendship is so annoying…yet enjoyable?

Karkat can't help but think and remember of the times he actually hangs out with the friends he made. John, even though he rejected him and is dating Vriska, still made time to hang out with both Dave and Karkat. He would always try to tutor and humor Karkat as much as he can during and after school. John never really distance himself from Karkat though he does restrain his touching from just friendly touching, even though Karkat rolled his eyes as he watches and witnesses Dave just touching and flirting with John. It isn't over the top but Karkat can't help but get annoyed and sad for Dave. Karkat actually and finally sees how much Dave has feelings for John…

Karkat gets closer to Gamzee where he actually considers the stoned teenager to be his best friend. Gamzee is always there for Karkat and indeed does try his best to comfort Karkat. He never was stoned illegally it turns out. He had…well, something that made him easily angry and violent that he sometimes can't control. But no matter what, Gamzee is there to listen to his yelling rants and seems to always have something positive to say. And even though Karkat will never say that they're best friends even though they are, he enjoys the friendly hugging and comforting whenever they are alone.

He actually made a friendship with Sollux, the Asian with the 3D shades and lisp. Even though they fight and Karkat doesn't really understand about hacking, they are actually friends since they actually tolerate each other. Though Sollux's bipolarity can be an annoyance, especially a stressful one, Sollux is one of the few that handles Karkat and his anger issues…

Hell, Karkat even considers Dave as a friend! A bro even! It turned out he isn't that big of a douche. Dave had been the more realistic guy but had helped Karkat when he was at one of his worst. Fuck, he definitely helped him when Karkat felt like a complete fucking numbskull idiot after an awful fucking failure of a date with Terezi… She really told him that she's confused with his feeling for her, if he actually liked her or secretly hate her… But fuck, Karkat seriously cares about her…

And then there's Nepeta… The crazy but kind cat girl… She's the reason that you have friends and actually been happy in school. She had smiled and laughed when he cursed and cussed with his shouting voice. Nepeta had introduced him to her friends and been his ever first friend. She had comfort him, making him feel an actual person, making him feel special, and indeed talked to him passionately about shipping and romance. Nepeta has always waited for him for their daily tea time and never stop enjoying Karkat. Sure she's a bit obsessed with roleplaying but Karkat can handle it. She is the kindest and most energetic person Karkat knows.

Sure, Karkat had thought she was annoying at times but… when he actually understand and hang out with her more and more, Karkat changed his mind.

Sure, Nepeta has been acting weird at times but…

Fuck!

Fuck, Karkat tries to not show weakness as another punch hits on his gut. Fuck, Karkat shouldn't leave it so fucking open. But there's no way Karkat is backing do–FUCK!

"Ha! This ass-fuck is an easy punching bag!"

Karkat can't help but growl and glare at the attacker! Fuck, there's another bruise on his fucking gut… He can't exactly fight back right now… Fuck… Karkat can't handle all these fucking douchebags… These guys are on fucking steroids! And he didn't land a fucking punch yet! These fuckers are quick too!

"Hey! Come on! Say you're damn sorry!"

"Yeah! Say you're sorry asshole!"

"Ha! Yeah! Say that you are fucking sorry you fag!"

Okay that's fucking it! Karkat is going to throw another punch and –Yes! He finally lands a fucking punch on a dude! And fuck! This guy is fucking steel!

Luckily, this guy is affected and groans at the pain. Unfortunately, the others are here and fucking angry… Fuck… Karkat can't run since they'll easily fucking catch up…but if he fights back…

"Hey! Oh now you did you little–"

"Hey! What are you doing with Karkat!"

Fuck! Is that –oh fuck, it's Nepeta…and she looks fucking fucked up pissed…

Fuck, Karkat seriously didn't want Nepeta to fucking find out… Fuck, what is he suppose to –FUCK!

Karkat seriously needs to have his fucking eyes on the fucking bullies so he doesn't have his gut so fucking open as a target… And he seriously needs to fucking sucker-punch each and every of these fuckers' face with those fucking disgusting smirks… But before he could…

Holy fuck! Did Nepeta actually punch a guy?!

"Fuck! This bitch scratched me! You fucking bitch!" Holy fucking shit, Nepeta actually scratched the fucking guy!

"Leave Karkat alone!" Nepeta yells, standing behind Karkat and standing as tall as she can. "Karkat is a nice person and he doesn't deserve this!"

However, even though Nepeta has effectively scratched a guy, these guys are fucking morons who only focus on their pride and fucking STD dicks. This would be meaning they still want to fucking beat Karkat up and maybe even to…Fuck! Karkat isn't going to let that happen!

"Hey you fuckers!" Karkat is slightly glad as all of them soon focus on him. "It's fucking me you fucking want and as much as you heartless and brainless fuckers are, but leave Nepeta alone! I'm fucking sure your fucking bimbo slut mothers told you not to fucking hurt girls!"

Yup, it looks like telling that their mothers are sluts fully target Karkat and most likely planning to put him into a fucking coma for that fucking comment… But really, Karkat doesn't care. He can handle another beating and maybe even being fucking expelled once again. But he won't let Nepeta–

"No! I can fight! And I'll fight all of you guys if I have to! Cat's honor!"

Okay, what?! Nepeta shouldn't fucking do this! Karkat isn't going to let her get in trouble because of him! She– she–…Karkat truly cares about her…

Karkat has been a loner and loser for so long, all because he is a crabby douchebag. He never really needed friends but he really did want it. He has been used to bullying and having no one to hang out or anybody standing up for him. He had to handle the bullying and loneliness to himself and him only. He had always been the guy who is short and crabby, always looking angry and never really showing much emotion except for anger. He had always been the guy with the fucking awful personality that he's cursed with. Until Karkat moved to this school, he was always the angry little troll that nobody likes and now…

"Ha-ha! Why the _fuck_ would you want to help this sorry ass?"

"Yeah! His fag ass!"

Karkat clenches his fists, ready to punch their faces as they laugh at their sick fuck joke of theirs. He seriously fucking hate people like this! Who the fuck cares if you're homosexual or not! Love is fucking love! No matter what gender, religion, race, or sexuality, love is fucking love!

Then, Nepeta answers.

"Because I care about Karkat!" The group stops laughing and glares at her. Karkat can't believe Nepeta is actually standing up for him… "Karkat may yell a lot but he's the most caring and kindest person I know!"

A roar of bullshit laughter roared. Karkat knows that what Nepeta had said seemed complete bullshit to them but to Karkat… Karkat's heart soared…

Seriously, Karkat shouldn't feel so fucking happy about a simple fucking sentence about him but… it fucking did… Karkat has always seen himself as a crabby douche and nothing else. But here's someone…someone who actually believes Karkat is both kind and caring… And not only that, Nepeta actually thinks he's the kindest and most caring person of the people she knows…

Nepeta…Karkat thinks she really is wonderful to have…

"Okay, okay, enough of this damn bullshit, time to fucking get down to business."

"Yeah, time to fuck you guys up!"

Fuck! Karkat had almost forgotten about the gang of bullies! Shit! There's no way in fuck that Karkat is going to let Nepeta take all the damage and fight on her own! Even if Karkat is going to get the living, fucking crap of him beaten up into a shitty pulp, at least he will protect and fight together with Nepeta. But before they even actually get beaten up, two figures are behind and both grab a shoulder from one of the group.

"In what…_despicable_ ways were you going to do with Nepeta?"

"Yeah, what the fuck do you motherfuckers are going to do with my motherfucking best friend?"

Holy fuck it is Equius and Gamzee! And yup, they look simply pissed.

Karkat can't help but smirk as these cocky cavemen cower at Equius and Gamzee. But really, who wouldn't exactly be afraid of them! Equius had the muscles while Gamzee had the reputation.

But of course, these idiots didn't know to back off. They still have those fucking smirks on their fucking faces. They are also not fucking brave as truly, they're fucking idiots that the only thing that they think with is their fucking dicks. One example is what is fucking happening right fucking now, for one mindless fucking dickhead looks directly at their fucking glaring eyes and pushes Nepeta to the fucking ground.

And just before Nepeta could squeak out "Eep!" and fully have her back colliding on the ground, Equius in a quick second knocks the fucking douche idiot out with a fucking punch. The group of fucking bullies finally gets some fucking sense as they stare fucking wide-eyed at their knocked out friend that has fucking fist imprints on the cheek that Equius has punched with.

Immediately those lower-class beings scurry away like the fucking cowardly rats they are.

And this is only the beginning of a good fucking ending…

* * *

"…So John, what in the actual fuck are you doing here?"

Ever since Nepeta stood up for Karkat, the bullying began dying down. No one really bully Karkat as harsh as it was even if there were whispers and insults here and there. He had your friends actually defending him more and more, even though it does get fucking annoying at times. Karkat is very happy that the fucking bullying is way fucking down. Hey it may not be absolute perfect but it is fucking hell of a lot better than what he has been suffering for some time.

Nepeta has gotten more protective of Karkat. He first thought it was annoying at first but he soon got used to it. And because of this, they got closer.

And that's not the only thing that happened… For karma seem to have fucking bitch-slapped Vriska in all her fucking might…

John had broken off with her since he fucking found out the other _seven_ partners…

Vriska had been interested with Kanaya but luckily, the fashionable girl is completely over her and is happily dating Dave's sister or cousin or fucking whatever, Rose.

Tavros finally stand up to her with his new prosthetic legs and Gamzee.

And Vriska may or may not have been getting kinder though Vriska is still a spider bitch. Well, hopefully she is since Karkat had heard she's moving back to her mother after serving for her pirating… As Karkat hates her, he hopes she actually gets better in her life.

Karkat had been getting better on Biology with John's tutoring that he's all catch up and only needs to learn the needed lessons for the finals. Though John has been acting fucking weird…maybe that's why he is fucking here…

It turns out today Nepeta had to leave early so she could attend Equius's competition. It turns out there's a full metal bow that Equius won't be able to break very soon or anytime soon. From what Karkat had heard from Nepeta, Equius is finally doing his dream of being some expert archer. But really, Karkat had seen the muscled guy happily training with his bow… So Karkat shouldn't fucking be fucked up upset that Nepeta is fucking here with him…

But Karkat is getting fucking out of topic since here's John is sitting on Nepeta's chair with his face down and red. He actually looks flustered for some fucking reason…

"Well Karkat…um…I need to talk…with someone…about something…" Fuck, John is really nervous about something… Maybe Karkat should stop glaring too much on John, John did been a great tutor and friend to Karkat. "A-And it's really important. A-And shit, I know you're maybe waiting for Nepeta or something like that but–"

"John, you better get your fucking shit together for in those rare fucking moments, I am lending you my fucking ears to your shitty fucking problems."

Karkat just sits back to his chair with his arms crossed as John tries to what seemed to be "putting himself together". He's taking way too big fucking deep breaths as if he is either giving birth or trying to get as much air as possible after nearly drowning. Karkat can't help but be worried and curious of what was John's problem for making him like this.

"Well…" John begins, now just twiddling with his thumbs and looking up to the partly sunny sky. "Do you remember, um, when I said that I wasn't a homosexual?" Karkat nods, remembering that stupid fucking rejection. Seriously, Karkat is actually over it really. "Well…I have been…getting more and more weird feelings and thoughts…with Dave…"

"Well fucking color me impressed, you found out you're homosexual for Dave." Karkat growls and acts like he knew this along. But really, he's completely surprised at this. Seriously, Karkat believe that John would –He fucking can't believe it!

John lets out an embarrassed laugh and scratches both his chin with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. "Yeah… I really thought it was all platonic and us being bros but really, they begin to, uh, cross that line…" Karkat tries to not to be reminded of Tavros and roll his eyes because of that. "But damn, I didn't think it was that obvious!"

It actually wasn't but Karkat wouldn't fucking say it. For now, he is going to act fucking professional since he is actually working with romance! That as well as Karkat is helping John with his sexuality. From what Karkat had seen from those gay romcoms, coming out is a challenge. It is also romantic when a closet character finally goes out with someone he truly loves but that's out of topic.

"But seriously, I don't know what to do! I mean I know that I'm being selfish for asking you but…from all those you watch, I thought you would, you know, be an expert on this."

Karkat could see the apology in John's eyes. They're like a sky, always changing different shades of blue. Maybe they're more like oceans, Karkat doesn't fucking know. But whatever John's resemble, they are honest that's for sure. Karkat sighs and is ready.

"Look John, I'm fucking over you. You didn't fucking like me like that and now I still somehow like you as a friend. You should actually be fucking thankful that I still consider your dorky and nerdy ass as one of my friends."

John smiles widely and sighs in relief, openly happy of what Karkat had said. Karkat could actually feel a weight getting the fuck out of his fucking shoulders. It's been way too fucking long and Karkat is glad and relieved he said it. Even though John isn't distancing himself from Karkat, there's still that awkwardness in the air.

"Oh thank God! I seriously didn't want our friendship to end! Whew!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, John. If isn't like our fucking friendship is the fucking balance to the world and if it fucking breaks, there's no fucking apocalypse going to happen."

John laughs at this. He finally looks less tense and Karkat inwardly thanks this. His father (and unfortunately, Kankri) had told him that tenseness can actually lead to awkwardness. And Karkat wants this to be done in the most professional and comfortable way possible. It usually leads to success. But now Karkat has to get down to business.

"So John, you think you have feelings for Dave? And I fucking mean way past fucking platonic." John licks his lips, showing more of his rather cute buckteeth out. But he nods. Karkat slowly nods back. "So, why the fuck do you need my help?"

This time John blushes and gets flustered. "Well…I was wondering if you know, what I'm supposed to do with my feelings for Dave? I mean, he's my bro! And I seriously don't have a shot…"

Karkat had face-palmed openly and hard on John's answer. Seriously? This isn't fucking way Karkat is going to let more bullshit drama happening! And he isn't going to let Dave suffer anymore!

So that is why Karkat had quickly stand up from his chair, has his fists clenching on the collar of John's shirt, and now, he is shaking and shouting at John…

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED! ARE YOU SERIOYUSLY FUCKING ASKING ME TO FUCKING NEUTRALIZE YOUR FUCKING ROMANTIC FEELINGS JUST BECAUSE WHO YOU FUCKING LIKE YOUR OWN FRIEND! FUCK NO! THAT'S FUCKING WRONG! YOU DO NOT FUCKING NEUTRALIZE YOUR FEELINGS FOR DAVE BECAUSE YOU THINK HE'S TOO FUCKING COOL FOR YOU! YOU FUCKING EMBRACE THOSED FUCKED UP FEELINGS AND FINALLY MAKE IT FUCKING MUTUAL! I AM FUCKING SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF THE UNREQUITED LOVE FROM FUCKING STRIDER AND I WON'T LET YOU FUCKING ADD MORE FUCKING ANNOYING DRAMA! STRIDER IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU ARE FUCKING DENYING YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS! NOW FUCKING STOP IT!"

Okay, perhaps Karkat is yelling way too loud and he's actually feeling his voice hoarse. Well, there's that and perhaps Karkat is shaking John too much since his glasses are skewed more and more while his hair is getting messier and messier. And when Karkat finally stopped, well…

For the innocent, John looked like he survived from a tornado, typhoon, or/and cyclone.

And those who aren't so innocent…well…he's missing the blush…

But when Karkat lets go of John and puts his hands to himself. John puts his glasses on right, fixes his hair a bit, and really, fix everything else. Luckily, Nepeta had made plenty more tea that Karkat can stop that little annoying ache that's starting to form in his throat. And more fortunately, the tea set and everything is fine as well as John finally thinking.

"Yeah…you're right Karkat! I shouldn't stop them! Just please don't yell at me again." John laughs, still fixing his hair a bit. But then he stops and his eyes soon widen. "Wait, Dave is in love with me?!"

Karkat can't help but be amused and successfully hides a little and quiet chuckle. Hey, Karkat can get amused, especially with that shocked and flustered face of John's. This is why Karkat is hiding his smirk with his teacup as John has his face red and speaking in complete gibberish. Karkat can feel his throat getting less hoarse as he drinks his tea, still getting amused as John still speaks in gibberish as he tries to get to reality that Dave actually likes him like that.

Karkat can't help but think that Nepeta would be having a fucking field day that one of her shipping is becoming true. Now that Karkat thinks about it, he should really tell Nepeta to stop shipping his big asexual brother with people, especially to that stupid fucker greaser wannabe…

Oh, Karkat should tell Nepeta that the new popular romantic novel is finally in their area for them to buy…and that new romcom is out… Oh, it looks like John is done with his gibberish speaking… Hopefully, this will end in good results…

"Wow…just wow…I really didn't think Dave would…"

"Yeah, it's a fucking shocker, I get it. Now, go and convince your fucking shitty feelings to the insufferable prick."

"Okay…You mean like be together…like you and Nepeta?"

And thus it's the first time that Karkat actually choke on his tea and did a spit-take. And Karkat could actually hear the crow with one leg actually laughing as John is actually gotten hit by the spit-take…

"…WHAT?!" Karkat yells and luckily, his throat isn't hoarse as much.

Okay, Karkat can't help feel both his jaw dropping almost falling off of his skull while his eyes are wide and bulging.

"Hahaha! Wow Karkat! What are you making that face for? And seriously, what the fuck did you spit on me! Dude!"

But Karkat still has that surprised face on. John just laughs for a while, still amused at the spit-take and that he got hit by one. However, John is finally is done with laughing and feels the awkwardness settling in. Due to the awkwardness, John can't really chuckle at how funny Karkat's openly surprised face looks…

"Um…Karkat…?"

"The fuck?! Who the fuck said we are a fucking couple?!"

John soon gets nervous again, taking a bit of a stop back. John is also surprised, too.

"Um, I thought it was pretty much obvious with how you guys are acting with each other…"

Of course, this makes Karkat speechless. "But –That –It's –Fuck! We can't fucking be together! We are fucking friends! Nothing else!"

John gives out a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow and frowning. "Um dude, didn't you say I shouldn't reject Dave and my feelings just because we're friends…? Aren't you being a little hypocritical?"

"Well that's fucking different!" Karkat protests, almost slams his fists on the table. "She and I have no fucking feelings like that! Our feelings for each other are fucking platonic friendship!"

However, John is not convinced. His face tells it. His lips are in a tight, thin line and his eyes narrow in what could be agitation. John actually begins glaring at Karkat. Karkat glares back.

"Dude, Nepeta likes you." Karkat's eyes widen again. His throat feels dry but his heart beats quick and hard, somehow soaring as well. "Seriously, it was pretty much obvious! I mean, she actually ship you guys as her weird OTP thing. She lets you drink her "purr-icious" catnip! Do you know how protective she is with her catnip?" Karkat shook his head. "Well she is! She nearly clawed Equius just because he wanted to have more flavor for his milk for whatever reason! And you guys have been on dates too!"

"That's not true! We just hang out together!"

"Alone?"

Karkat opens his mouth but he soon and slowly shuts it. He was ready to remark and do a comeback but…it is true… They do hang out a lot…alone…

"Well, I went on dates with Terezi!"

"Really? But…did you feel, you know, anything from her?"

"Of course I did!"

"Like what?"

This time, Karkat thinks about it. What exactly did he feel for Terezi? Sure Karkat both likes and cares Terezi… But in what way…? He really does like Terezi. She may be blind and a bit of a psycho but she is indeed a fun and very independent girl. Karkat even admits she's indeed a smart and beautiful girl but… In a way, Karkat does care and like Terezi but… he just didn't exactly like her enough…

In a way, Karkat likes her as a sister…and nothing else…

Karkat could feel John stop glaring and smiling warmly at Karkat. Karkat can't help but put his head down and huff. He isn't going to tell John anything! Karkat knows the stupid dork is a prideful fucker if he knows that he's right… But there's a problem…

Sure Karkat has settled down with his fucking degree of liking Terezi, there's…Nepeta…

He…didn't really know what to feel about her….

"…_Fine_, my fucking feelings for Terezi are fucking platonic–"

"Knew it!" John laughs.

"_But_!" Karkat yells out and then sighs. "I need to think about Nepeta…a whole fucking lot of time…"

* * *

"Karkitty~! I missed you so much! Equius's competition was purr-ty much boring! But he did get a really purr-ty trophy! He even im-purr-ess the really cute redhead with a fascination for archaeology!"

Karkat can't help but nod look away. He has been remembering way too much ever since he had that talk with John… Seriously, what did Karkat feel for Nepeta? Karkat has been thinking that and all he ends up is remembering…

"Karkitty…? Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry if I didn't really get to talk to you but, you know, homework and many fur-ends wanting to know about Equius's contest since he isn't here today…Karkat…?"

Karkat finally snaps out of it and looks up from fucking whatever to a rather concerned looking Nepeta. You know, if Karkat thinks about it, Nepeta's eyes are not exactly plain green at all now Karkat looks at them more closely… But really, Karkat could also see the emotions of worry and concern on her eyes…as well as maybe…affection…

Karkat looks away, feeling himself blush and his heart beating out. Fuck…

"Look…Nepeta…" Karkat chokes out (he actually is fucking choking a bit from something…).

"Can we…I want to fucking talk to you after the hell fuck that is school, okay…"

Karkat could feel the uncertainty from Nepeta as well as guilt for wanting more time to think by isolating her. He hears her say "Okay" with a sad and possibly disappointed voice that isn't like the energetic cat girl that Karkat knows. Fuck, Karkat just hopes this time of thinking of his feelings for Nepeta is fucking worth it…

But fuck! Every time Karkat tries to think, he keeps remembering!

He remembers when he first met Nepeta. She actually fucking pounced at him as their first meeting as Karkat finally felt relaxed as he followed to the scent of catnip. Nepeta wore a big, green jacket over a black t-shirt with a green imprinted Leo sign on. She had that ridiculous blue cat hat on that covered most of her hair that was indeed a mixture of tan and blonde. She had her signature cat smile on and…never a second did she really showed disgust or hatred on Karkat…or at all… She did in a way had fucking helped him to his first class…

He remembers the first time in second class when Nepeta had actually passed Karkat a note of comfort when he was receiving fucking glares from the muscled man that is Equius. He also remembers that Karkat stored that note somewhere safe and secret in his room, sometimes reading it when he can't fully meet Nepeta for daily fucking tea time. Fuck, Karkat really does fucking treasure that fucking note… He also both remembers and treasures his first ever fucking social conversation that isn't with family members… Hikaru is still his favorite character in the fucking series…

Then there was fucking art class where Karkat got way too fucking lucky… Karkat went fucking violent and Nepeta had actually stood up for him… She even did all the work for that art project too… Now that Karkat thinks about it, all the life-like cats did somehow had two fucking mouths instead of one… Karkat got the easiest A for that project…

He remembers Nepeta cooing to him and giving him the nickname "Karkitty" even though he did not act very fucking social at all… She even offered him that relaxing tea…catmint tea…

As hours and minutes go by, Karkat couldn't help think and remember. He can't help but remember the first times that Nepeta actually gave to Karkat. She gave the first friendship that Karkat secretly wanted, even though he did isolate himself. She gave him compassion and amusement when Karkat acted completely and social with his stupid fucking cursing, cussing mouth. She gave him relaxation from both the tea and garden and perhaps letting him be fucking happy finally. She gave him the first hang out to Karkat as they watch one of Karkat's most beloved romcoms. She gave him his first non-family present that was a box of wanted romcoms and catmint so he could have tea at home…

She had always been so open and happy with Karkat. He remembers her "Chart of Shipping" that she showed when Karkat visited her house. Her big sister's was fucking huge though! But even though she did hide a few things here and there, she is indeed honest. She would tell Karkat without any words of what she truly feels as she easily shows it. When nothing bad is happening, she always had the catty smile on her…

As Karkat remembers, he thinks. He thinks when Nepeta would always get flustered whenever someone tells that they look like a couple. He thinks Nepeta always seem to get happier and happier when Karkat agrees on something that she wants. He thinks Nepeta had always been happy when he hanged out with her. He thinks those times when Nepeta actually looked sad and…brokenhearted when he revealed about going on a date with Terezi or having a crush on John…

He then thinks about himself and how he reacts with Nepeta…

He thinks about how he is actually fucking okay with her roleplaying to see the ecstatic look of hers, not wanting to disappoint her at all. He thinks about how much he likes talking to her about romance entertainment and maybe even more than just that. He thinks how warm she can actually be when she sits still as she sits and perhaps cuddling with him when they're watching movies. He thinks about secretly enjoying hugs with her more than just because she's actually shorter than him. He thinks of his heart always soaring when–…Oh fuck…

"K-Karkat! U-Um, t-this is, uh…" Here's John… in a closet… with Dave…

Fuck, Karkat must have been thinking and remembering way too fucking hard… Karkat had his fucking head in the clouds that the only thing that fucking broke it is John and Dave in a closet, all close and…flustered… Karkat knew school is finally over and all he was really doing is putting away a bucket before he meets Nepeta. Fuck, he was thinking a lot…

And here is the interruption of all his fucking thinking… His former crush but still friend, John is all flustered up with a complete red blushing face and red, swollen lips. He had all of his clothes on but it looks completely fucked up ruffled… Dave isn't exactly fucking organized but he's just smirking the whole way through… Well…at least they got fucking together…

"Dude," Dave begins, still smirking. Karkat could actually see the completely red eyes of Dave's with those stupid fucking shades. "As much as I want to ironically thank you again, we both have business that we need to take. You go to convince to Nepeta. And I go get my mack on with my boyfriend so, bye."

John yells in protest before Dave finally slams the closet…

Well…maybe Karkat should just leave the fucking stupid bucket here… Karkat had to talk to Nepeta…

He simply can't write or say:

**I LIKE YOU, SO PLEASE FUCKING GO OUT WITH ME?**

Karkat still isn't so sure about his fucking feelings for Nepeta. Sure, Karkat might actually like Nepeta more than he truly did with Terezi but… Is it really worth to risk his fucking friendship…? Fuck, when did the fuck Nepeta even like him? And when the fuck Karkat has become fucking hesitant? But then again, Nepeta is the reason why Karkat is actually fucking happy and actually has fucking friends…but…

Karkat can't be a fucking hypocrite. He had yelled at John for wanting to not go mutual with his feelings for Dave… They do have their feelings mutual since Karkat did unfortunately have seen them making out in a closet moments ago… Yup, he definitely should tell Nepeta…

Nepeta…

She truly is kind…even though she can be annoying as Karkat thinks at times…but… As annoying she may be, Nepeta is very kind and caring. She may be obsessed with "shipping" and roleplaying but she knows when to get serious. She can sometimes be a bit too energetic but she is indeed like Karkat in a way, she's tough despite her size. And she cares about him…and Karkat does care about her…maybe more than a friend…

Oh fuck it! Karkat shakes his head as he finally gets himself fucking together. Karkat should stop fucking denying! He isn't some fucking oblivious dork like John! Karkat has already wasted too much time thinking of the degree of how much Karkat actually likes and cares about Nepeta. He likes her. Karkat admits it. He likes her more than as a friend and…he is only and maybe a _bit_ wants to date Nepeta…

Okay, now that Karkat has fucking concluded that he likes Nepeta… Now he has to…convince his feelings to Nepeta…

Well, his past experience with confessions is that one certain blue-eyed dork rejecting him, saying he isn't a homosexual. That sure as hell wasn't fucking time…

There's that and Karkat is pretty fucking sure he isn't exactly fucking great with words… It actually took more than just one confession for John to get that he is actually confessing to him. Fuck, Karkat isn't fucking ready for that! But…

"K-Karkitty…? I-Is everything alright?" Here she is…Nepeta…

Man, what the fuck Karkat is supposed to say without making it sound like an insult? That stupid fucking habit had always been a fucking problem and even though Nepeta gets it and is used to it…it seems like this is one of those times that she…might actually not get it… Fuck…

Karkat can't help but breath in the aroma of flowers and catnip. It had always relaxed him but this time, it's not enough… Karkat could feel his fucking palms sweating, some beads going down from his forehead, and his throat drying tightening at the same time. Fuck! Karkat likes Nepeta and she for some fucking reason likes him. Why the fucking fucks is he getting fucking nervous for! Fuck!

"Nepeta, I…" Karkat chokes out, trying to actually fucking do it. "I fucking met you when you fucking pounced me when I was a fucking new kid fucker. You fucking roleplaying for no good fucking reason. You also put me into a fucking rollercoaster of fucking pull into my fucking first class… You made my fucking first day bearable –I mean…great. I actually give you my gratitude –Fuck! I fucking mean, thank you! Fuck!"

Karkat looks down on the shitty, fucking dirt and takes a deep breath. "Look, you fucking helped me with fucking no reason when you fucking shouldn't! I mean, I did fucking appreciate your fucking help! It's just…"

He takes another breath, his hands forming into fists. "You could have fucking quit on being so fucking nice to me but…you fucking didn't… You fucking stayed at my fucking side for the whole fucking time… You did it. You fucking did it all for a fucking crabby douchebag that is fucking me…"

Another deep breath and finally but slowly, Karkat looks up… "What I'm trying to fucking say is–"

Immediately, Karkat chokes up. He sees them…those green eyes…

Jade green…and they are looking at Karkat, making him somehow unable to fucking say it…

Fuck! What he's supposed to fucking do! He can't fucking say it! He'll fucking mess it up! Fuck, what is he supposed to fucking do again! Fuck!

Seriously what is he supposed to fucking do if he can't fucking say it? Fucking write it out?

…Wait…Fuck…

"I… I fucking need a paper…and a fucking pen…"

* * *

Nepeta has always been the cat girl. She's always cheerful and helps those she cares about. She loves roleplaying shipping, and anything catty. However, she had a huge, catastrophic crush on Karkitty… and now… Karkitty is asking for paper and pen…?

She did give him what he wanted because really, anyone would give what the crush, right? But you are quite curious on what is Karkat writing… He keeps writing something but seem to scribble it out in anger with a really and very red face.

She's worried that he doesn't want to be fur-ends anymore… But the way he is acting is mostly confusing her. But she knows. Nepeta knows that Karkat in the inside is truly a purr-fect purr-son. For Karkat may not act like it, Nepeta knows. She knows that Karkat is truly caring and kind that she couldn't help but easily fall for him.

He never was an honest purr-son but as she hangs out with Karkat more and more, she has her wishing thoughts proven true. Sure he can be yelling way too much but he actually did it in such a cute way! And he never really means it too either! He may throw a lot of insults but not all of them are really true insults! Karkat had told that in from other people's ears that he doesn't like it but on example that it isn't true is that Nepeta saw the romcom she gave to him in purr-fect condition and how he "secretly" praised it. And she got through the supposed "insults", she can hear and see the true compliments and praise that Karkat wants to truly say! It's truly wonderful!

He may seem to not care about people but that is totally isn't true! When she got openly insulted by Eridan without Equius around, Karkat stood up for her. He yelled at him, telling Eridan that she has feelings and that in quote "go fucking fuck a dead fucking fish than fucking bother her again". To her, that was so chivalrous of him! He was like a knight by doing that! He may not be the famous knight in shining armor but more of the mysterious knight in the dark that is seen evil but is truly a hero in the shadows! Ooh! That sounds so more romantic than a plain old shining armor wearing knight!

Purr-haps it was love at first sight or that Nepeta has easily fell in love but she knows that she does love Karkat. She loves all of his "warts" and insults and all. For Karkat may be perfect, he is definitely someone worth knowing…and loving…

Finally, Karkat seems to be finished with waiting on the paper as he then shoves it with rather shaking hands for her to take. Confused and curious, she did take it…

And her heart skips multiple beats while she could feel tears coming out quick. She feels…so…so… she just feels it… happiness…

**I DON'T FUCKING REALLY KNOW FOR SURE IF YOU LIKE ME OR SEE YOUR FUCKING EYES WHY**

**BUT WILL GO ON A DATE WITH A CRABBY DOUCHEBAG? **

–**KARKITTY **

Nepeta looks up with tears streaming down her cheeks and a big, heartfelt catty smile…

She could see with blurry, teary eyes that Karkat knows her answer…

That smile of his telling her so…

* * *

**And that's the end! **

**Man, that was a hell lot of work, I hope you like it Karu-chan! And I hope you have a purr-fect birthday today! **

**Also, I have used some information when working on this and here they are. **

**Extra Information: Catmint is relaxing and mildly hallucinogenic. After drinking a strong tea of the herb, it gives a pleasant relaxing high and has a stimulating effect on the imagination. **

**It also said that catmint is perfect for a relaxed evening, while listening to music or coming to rest after a busy day.**

**Hephaestus is primarily motivated by a real-life raven that I used to feed at school and really did have one leg. I named it Kuro for two reasons. One is that it's **_**black**_** bird. And two, it's easy to remember. :P **

**Well, that's all and I hope that you guys reading as well as Karu-chan likes it. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Bye-bye. :33 **


End file.
